Reaccion en Cadena
by Luna de Uzumaki
Summary: Katniss Everdeen vive su vida basándose en tres reglas— los chicos mienten para salirse con la suya, no confiar nunca en un chico que dice "te amo" y nunca jamas salir con un chico dela Veta. Entonces conoce a Peeta en la boda de Gale, y de repente se ve tentada a romper todas sus reglas.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Peeta

Ser el más joven de tres chicos definitivamente tiene sus ventajas. Vi a mis hermanos meterse en algunos problemas realmente grandes cuando estaban en la secundaria. Nunca se esperó de mi parte que yo siguiera sus pasos. Me comporto bien, no me meto en peleas y a los once años ya sabía qué quería ser de mayor. Soy conocido como "el chico bueno" de mi familia, del que se espera que nunca haga un desastre de su vida.

Mis amigos saben que tengo una loca rebeldía, pero mi familia no. No se puede evitar, soy un Mellark y el ser rebelde está profundamente arraigado en mis genes. El chico que mi familia ve por fuera no es necesariamente el mismo por dentro y yo intento mantenerlo de esa manera.

Juré nunca alejarme de mi meta de ir a la Universidad y estudiar aeronáutica, pero correr de vez en cuando algunos riesgos físicos alimentan mi deseo de adrenalina.

Estoy parado en la base de una formación rocosa en el Cañón Boulder con cinco de mis amigos.

Jack trajo equipo para escalar, pero no espero para ponerme el arnés. Tomo una de las cuerdas y la conecto con un mosquetón a mi cinturón, para que cuando llegue a la cumbre pueda anclar la cuerda para el resto del grupo.

―No es seguro subir sin el equipo, Peeta ―dice Beete―. ¿Pero eso tú ya lo sabes no?

―Sí ―digo. Comienzo mi ascenso libre en solitario, haciendo mi camino hasta la formación rocosa sin un arnés de seguridad. Este no es el primer solitario libre que hago en el Cañón y tengo el entrenamiento suficiente como para saber qué diablos estoy haciendo. No estoy diciendo que no sea un riesgo, es sólo uno calculado.

―¡Estás loco Peeta! ―grita desde abajo Jamie a medida que subo más alto―. ¡Si te caes morirás!

―Sólo quiero que todos aquí sepan que no soy responsable si te rompes cada uno de los huesos de tu cuerpo ―dice Jack―. Debería haberte hecho firmar una exoneración de responsabilidad.

El padre de Jake es abogado, así que él tiene siempre el molesto hábito de anunciar su falta de responsabilidad sobre prácticamente todo lo que hacemos.

No les digo que escalar sin un arnés de seguridad es un subidón de adrenalina. De hecho hace que quiera esforzarme más y tomar más riesgos. Jamie me llamó "un adicto a la adrenalina" después de que hice snowboard por la pendiente del diamante negro en Vail en el viaje de vacaciones de invierno, el año pasado. No le dije tampoco que coquetear con la chica que conocí en el vestíbulo también hizo que me subiera la adrenalina. ¿Eso me califica como un adicto a la adrenalina?

Cuando estoy a medio camino de la cumbre tengo mi mano derecha asegurada encima de mí y un pie plantado dentro de una grieta. Es lo suficientemente alto como para hacerme mirar abajo y ver que podría caer si suelto mi agarre.

―¡No mires abajo! ―dice Jack en pánico―. ¡Te dará vértigo y caerás…!

―¡Y morirás! ―agrega Jamie.

Dios mío. Mis amigos realmente necesitan relajarse. Ellos son blancos, y no fueron criados en una familia mexicana llena de chicos que prosperan en los desafíos y viven siempre al borde del peligro. Y aunque se supone que debería ser el único hermano Mellark lo suficientemente inteligente para no correr riesgos, me siento más vivo cuando lo hago. La cima está a tan sólo unos metros más. Paro y miro a través del cielo, divisando un pájaro que vuela sobre el paisaje. Es jodidamente increíble. Yo solía vivir en Illinois, donde el paisaje era completamente plano, a excepción de los rascacielos. Mirar a través de las montañas de Colorado, me hace apreciar la naturaleza. El viento está a mis espaldas, el sol está alto en el cielo y me siento invencible.

Alcanzo y agarro con mi mano izquierda el borde de una grieta en la pared de roca, como a unos tres metros de la cima. Ya casi estoy ahí. Mientras busco un lugar para colocar mi pie, siento algo perforar fuertemente mi mano.

Oh, diablos. Eso no fue bueno.

Acabo de ser mordido por algo.

Instintivamente, me apresuro a dejar bien plantados mis pies mientras retiro mi mano y le echo una ojeada. Tengo dos marcas pequeñas de mordedura en la palma de mi mano con sangre saliendo de ellas. ―¡Deja de rascarte las bolas, para que podamos llegar hasta ahí antes del atardecer Peeta! ―grita Eli Movitz desde abajo.

―Odio darles malas noticias chicos ―les digo mientras la cabeza de una serpiente aparece encima de mí y luego se escabulle al interior de la roca ―pero acabo de ser mordido por una serpiente.

No alcancé a ver bien a la serpiente, así que no tengo ni idea de si es venenosa o no. Miro abajo hacia mis amigos y el vértigo me golpea inmediatamente. Esto no estaba en el plan. Mi corazón se está acelerando y aprieto fuerte los ojos cerrados esperando que mi cabeza deje de dar vueltas.

―¡Joder tío! ―me grita Eli―. ¿Fue una cascabel?

―No lo sé.

―¿Cómo lucía? ―grita Jamie hacia mí―. ¿Tenía rayas?

―Sólo vi la punta de la cabeza, y no voy a regresar ahí para verla más de cerca ―le digo, preguntándome si debería moverme de lado y continuar los últimos tres metros de mi ascenso o intentar bajar.

Soy un tipo de matemáticas, así que inmediatamente considero las probabilidades de sobrevivir a esta situación. Definitivamente siento aguijonazos en mi mano, pero no está entumecida. Seguramente, si fui bombardeado con una gran cantidad de veneno de mierda, empezaría a sentirme entumecido y rígido ahora mismo.

―¡Cierra la maldita boca Jack! ―grito―. Las putas serpientes no tienen piernas, ¿así que cómo se supone que iba yo a pensar que habría una escondida en la pared de una maldita roca a tres metros por debajo la cumbre?

―¿Te sientes, como, normal? ―pregunta Beete.

―Una serpiente acaba de perforarme la mano con sus colmillos, Beete ―digo mientras bajo lentamente. Puede que sea mi imaginación, pero creo que mi mano está empezando a adormecerse―. Por supuesto que no me siento normal.

―¡Traigan a un guardabosques con un antídoto! ―grita Jack al resto. Tendríamos que conducir para encontrar uno. Ninguno de nosotros tiene permiso todavía, así que estamos jodidos. En realidad, yo soy el único que está jodido.

Con toda esta charla de antídotos y cascabeles, no puedo pensar claro y pierdo tracción.

Mis pies resbalan. Luego mi mano, la que no tiene dos perforaciones en ella empieza a sudar de repente y pierdo mi agarre. Me deslizo hacia abajo por la pared de la roca y escucho los jadeos y gritos de mis amigos debajo mientras lucho por conseguir hacer pie o sujetarme con la mano a algo sólido. No tengo oportunidad. Todo lo que puedo pensar antes de golpear el suelo es que no estoy listo para morir.

Katniss

―Te amo Cato.

Lo dije. No podía mirar dentro de los profundos y oscuros ojos de mi novio mientras las palabras fluyeron perfectamente de mis labios, porque también estoy ocultando algo.

Pensé que decir "te amo" para iniciar una conversación sería más fácil que decir que probablemente esté embarazada.

Fue cobarde no mirarlo a los ojos y decirle todo, pero decir esas dos palabras es un comienzo.

Me siento más vulnerable de lo que jamás me había sentido antes.

No me sienta bien lo de ser vulnerable.

Exhalo lentamente y reúno el valor suficiente para mirar a mi novio de hace un año. Perdimos nuestra virginidad juntos hace un mes cuando sus padres fueron al distrito 1 para visitar a su abuela.

Ni siquiera puedo pensar en eso ahora, mientras me centro en él. De acuerdo, dije "te amo". Es tu turno de decirlo, como lo susurraste en mi oído la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Después te diré que no me llegó el periodo este mes y que me estoy enloqueciendo. Luego tú me dirás que todo estará bien y que lo enfrentaremos juntos.

Él está sonriendo. Bueno, más o menos. Un lado de su boca se está levantando, como si fuera divertido. Yo no estaba buscando que se divirtiera. Estaba buscando su afecto y adoración; signos de que estaba bien contarle mi secreto. Miro hacia el Lago Michigan deseando que no estuviéramos afuera y esperando que nadie de nuestra escuela secundaria se aparezca.

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de mí misma. Todavía no hace calor en Illinois, y el viento proveniente del lago definitivamente me hace temblar. O tal vez son mis nervios.

―No tienes que decírmelo de vuelta ―digo para llenar el silencio, pero esa es una completa mentira. Sí espero que Cato me lo diga. No quiero escucharlo sólo en ocasiones especiales y cuando hacemos el amor.

La primera vez que me lo dijo fue después del baile de bienvenida en septiembre. Luego en víspera de Año Nuevo. Y en San Valentín. Y en mi cumpleaños. Tantas noches que pasé tumbada en mi cama, sola, pensando en cómo nuestro amor duraría para siempre.

Nosotros no tenemos los mismos amigos porque vivimos en diferentes lados del Capitolio, pero eso nunca importó. Lo hemos hecho funcionar. Después de la escuela solemos ir a casa y simplemente… estamos juntos.

Y ahora es posible que tengamos un bebé. ¿Cómo va a tomar la noticia?

Hoy es el último día de nuestro año como estudiantes de primer curso antes de las vacaciones de verano. Cato sugirió que fuéramos a la playa después de la escuela, cuando le dije que necesitábamos hablar.

Tiene sentido en realidad. La playa es nuestro lugar especial.

Nos dimos nuestro primer beso en la playa el verano pasado. Ahí fue donde él me pidió que fuera su novia oficial, en la segunda semana de clases. Hicimos ángeles de nieve en esa misma playa en enero, cuando tuvimos un día de nieve. Venimos aquí para compartir todos nuestros secretos privados, como cuando me dijo dónde escondían las armas alrededor de la ciudad los miembros de la pandilla, para que asiera la policía no los atrapara llevándolas. Catos siempre ha conocido tipos que estaban fuertemente conectados con eso.

Se aleja unos pasos de mí, e inmediatamente se me pone la piel de gallina, como si mi cuerpo supiera que algo está pasando, no sólo por el viento del lago. Se pasan los dedos a través de su pelo negro azabache. Luego suspira. Dos veces.

―Pienso que deberíamos ver a otras personas ―murmura.

Pongo mi cabeza de lado. Obviamente no lo escuché bien.

Hay algunas frases que una chica espera oír después de haberle declarado su amor a su novio. Puedo pensar en alguna ahora mismo, pero creo que "deberíamos ver a otras personas" no es ninguna de ellas.

Estoy sorprendida. Y no puedo dejar de temblar mientras pienso en estar embarazada sin él a mi lado, diciéndome que todo estará bien.

― ¿P… po… por qué?

―Siempre dijiste que nunca saldrías con un pandillero, y yo voy a ser uno.

―Por supuesto que no voy a salir con un pandillero ―digo abruptamente―. Hace sólo dos días me dijiste que nunca te unirías a la banda, Catos. Fue justo antes de que hiciéramos el amor.

¿Recuerdas?

Él hace una mueca.

―Yo dije un montón de cosas que probablemente no tenía que haber dicho. ¿Y podrías por favor no llamarlo "hacer el amor"? Cada vez que lo dices así me haces sentir como una mierda.

― ¿Y cómo quieres que lo llame?

―Sexo.

― ¿Sólo sexo, eh?

Él rueda sus ojos, y juro que mi estómago se sacude en respuesta.

― ¿Ves? Ahora me estás haciendo sentir como una mierda a propósito.

―No lo estoy haciendo a propósito.

Él abre la boca para decir algo, parece que se lo piensa mejor porque la cierra.

Escaneo su rostro, esperando que diga "¡Sólo estaba bromeando! Por supuesto que te elijo a ti antes que a los Profesionales", pero él no lo hace. Mi corazón se siente como si alguien lo estuviera picando en pedacitos, parte por parte.

―Es sólo que somos… tan diferentes.

―No, no lo somos. Somos perfectos juntos. Vamos a la misma escuela, pasamos el mejor tiempo juntos… ambos somos de los distritos.

Él se ríe.

―Tú no hablas una sola palabra sin ese extraño asentó que tienen aquí, Katniss. Mis padres y amigos hablan de ti mientras estás en la habitación y ni te das cuenta. Realmente, tú no eres de los distritos.

¿Estaba bromeando?

Mis padres nacieron en el 12, al igual que el resto de mis antepasados. Nadie los confundiría con otra cosa más que con distritales. Mis padres vinieron a los Estados Unidos después de casarse. Después de eso, mi papá fue a la escuela de medicina e hizo su residencia en el Tributos Memorial.

―Ser parte de una banda no te hace más rebelde , Cato. No hagas a la banda más importante que nuestra relación.

Él patea la arena con su pie.

―No hablas como nosotros.

―No sé qué acabas de decir. ¿Podrías traducirlo por favor?

Él levanta sus manos en señal de frustración.

―Ese es mi punto. Para ser honesto, he estado saliendo con los Profesionales desde hace un tiempo.

¿Cómo puede decir eso? Pongo mi mano sobre mi estómago en un débil intento por proteger a cualquier bebé que pueda estar creciendo en mi interior. No puedo evitar que las lágrimas broten de mis ojos. Sé que luzco desesperada y patética mientras un río de lágrimas corre por mis mejillas. Todo lo que pensé que tenía con Cato acaba de desaparecer ante mí. Me siento más sola que nunca en mi vida.

―No puedo creer esto ―digo casi en un suspiro.

Debería decirle mi secreto. Tal vez le haga cambiar de parecer saber que puede que tengamos un bebé. Pero si no estoy embarazada, ¿estoy sólo prolongando lo inevitable?

―Yo simplemente no quiero que me fastidies por ser un Profesional ―él suelta―. Todos mis amigos se unieron.

Miro hacia abajo a mis uñas. Las pinté la noche anterior y dibujé un corazón rojo en el medio de cada una. En mis pulgares, dentro de los corazoncitos, puse las iniciales C&K: Cato y Katniss.

Pensé que estaría halagado. Obviamente, estaba delirando. Rápidamente escondo mis pulgares en mis puños.

―Lo siento ―dice, luego frota mi hombro como un padre consolando a su hijo―. No llores.

Nosotros podemos seguir siendo, ya sabes, amigos… amigos con beneficios incluso.

―Yo no quiero que seamos amigos con beneficios, Cato. Yo quiero ser tu novia. ―Todo el contenido de mi almuerzo amenaza con salir fuera.

¿Qué es lo que la banda le está dando que yo no pueda darle?

Él se queda en silencio y patea la arena de nuevo.

Mis manos caen sin fuerza a mis costados mientras me doy cuenta de que no puedo arreglar esto. Él me mira de forma diferente, como si yo fuera sólo una más de las chicas del colegio, y no la chica de sus sueños o la futura madre de sus hijos.

Él saca su celular del bolsillo y le echa un vistazo a la hora.

―Umm… sobre lo de esta noche…

― ¿La fiesta de fin de año en Maltti's? ―Es la "oficial y no oficial" fiesta de pizza para los estudiantes de Fairfield High. Ellos ponen una gran tienda fuera de su restaurante y tienen DJ y eso de toda-la-pizza-que-puedas-comer desde las 18 hasta las 23 horas. Después de eso la mayoría de los estudiantes pasan el tiempo en el campo de fútbol americano de Fairfield hasta que la policía viene a disolverlos.

―Sí ―dice él―. Así que si sabes de alguien que quiera volarse, házmelo saber.

― ¿Estás vendiendo drogas? ―le pregunto.

Él se encoge de hombros. ―Es dinero.

―Es dinero sucio, Cato. E ilegal. No lo hagas. Podrías ser arrestado y enviado a prisión.

―No necesito una puta charla de tu parte.

Él revisa su celular de nuevo. ¿Está esperando que alguien le llame o le envíe un mensaje?

Siento como si ya hubiera perdido todo lo que tuvimos una vez.

Las lágrimas corriendo silenciosamente por mis mejillas son la prueba de que definitivamente no estoy bien, pero a él parece no importarle. Las limpio de mis mejillas y me maldigo a mí misma por ser tan débil.

Puedo manejar esto. Soy una chica independiente que no necesita de un chico para saber qué hacer. Obviamente este es mi problema, sólo mi problema.

Si estoy embarazada, él lo descubrirá cuando vea mi panza hinchada como una pelota. Él sabrá que es suyo. Si elige aceptarnos y limpiar su vida, hablaremos.

Miro hacia Cato y le doy una pequeña sonrisa.

―No quiero controlarte. Nunca quise ser la chica que te retuvo.

―Pero lo hiciste… lo fuiste. Ya no puedo más.

Supongo que en realidad no soy independiente. Nuestra relación me definía, y me gustaba de esa manera. No puedo creer que él me quiera fuera de su vida. No tiene ningún sentido. Recibe un mensaje, pero no puedo ver de quién es. Él escribe de vuelta.

― ¿Puedes llegar a casa por tu cuenta? ―me pregunta. Sus dedos se mueven rápidos y furiosos mientras continúa escribiendo.

―Supongo.

―Genial ―él se inclina y me besa en la mejilla―. Mis amigos pensaron que te pondrías toda loca. Pensaron que me ibas a golpear o algo así.

Ahora que lo pienso… pero no, no podría golpearlo.

Antes de que pueda abrir la boca para suplicarle que vuelva y perder toda la dignidad que me queda, se da vuelta y se va. Luego, él simplemente se ha ido. Fuera de mi vista, pero definitivamente no fuera de mi mente.

Eligió a la banda antes que a mí. Jadeo. Miro al lago y tengo la tentación de saltar dentro, para nadar y pretender que esto no está sucediendo. La desesperación se apodera de mí como las olas que lavan las huellas en la arena de la costa, y empiezo a temblar incontrolablemente. Mis rodillas se derrumban en la arena y puedo sentir mis lágrimas calientes caer de nuevo. Esta vez no las aparto. Rompo a llorar recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos que Cato y yo pasamos juntos, y rezando porque mi periodo sólo esté retrasado y yo no esté verdaderamente embarazada.

Quedarme embarazada a los quince años nunca fue mi plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

_Peeta_

Supongo que mi secreto ha salido a la luz. Si no fuera por esa maldita serpiente, no me hubiese caído del acantilado y mi ´Ma´ no estaría sentada en la habitación del hospital amenazándome con los ojos entrecerrados diciéndome en silencio que estoy metido en problemas.

El caso es que no tenía veneno corriendo por mi cuerpo. Uno de los colmillos de la serpiente pinchó un nervio de mi mano, siendo esa la razón por la que la tenía entumecida. Mientras el padre de Beete me llevaba al hospital, sabía que había sobrevivido a la mordedura y la caída, pero todavía tengo que sobrevivir a mí ´Ma´.

Mientras me caía por el peñón, me rasgué bastante las piernas. Debería estar agradecido por haber podido sujetarme a la parte de una roca que sobresalía con la mano buena, incluso aunque me hubiese arrancado la piel de la palma hasta la muñeca y casi necesitara puntos de sutura. Al final, el doctor decidió que los cortes no eran lo suficientemente profundos para eso y le pidió a una enfermera que me vendara nada más.

Mi 'Ma´ cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

―Me has dado un susto de muerte, Peeta. ¿Quién te do que escalaras montañas sin arnés de seguridad?

―Nadie.

―Fue una estupidez ―me dijo, señalando lo obvio mientras observaba a la enfermera vendarme la mano.

―Ya lo sé.

Miré hacia mi hermano Gale, apoyado en la ventana mirándome. Estaba negando con la cabeza, probablemente preguntándose cómo era posible que tuviera dos hermanos menores destinados a hacer estupideces. Nuestro padre murió antes de que yo naciera, por lo que Gale se convirtió en el hombre de la casa desde que tenía seis años. Tengo que reconocer que tiene mérito. Él siempre trató de alejarnos de problemas. Aunque Finnick siempre fue una causa perdida. Mi 'Ma´ decía que nació dando patadas y gritando y no paró hasta ser un adolescente.

Entonces usó toda esa energía acumulada para comenzar peleas con quien fuera tan estúpido como para encabronarlo.

Gale tenía veinte años cuando mi 'Ma´ envió a Finnick a vivir con él para que Gale lo llevara por el buen camino.

Ahora Finnick era militar y Gale estaba a punto de casarse con Madge Undersee, la chica con la que había estado desde secundaria.

Una enfermera asomó la cabeza en la habitación.

―Sra. Mellark, tiene que firmar unos papeles.

En cuanto mi 'Ma´ salió de la habitación, Gale caminó hacia a mí.

―Eres un hĳo de puta con suerte ―dijo―. Si alguna vez me entero de que escalas sin arnés de nuevo, yo personalmente te voy a patear el culo. ¿Entendido?

―Gale, no fue culpa mía.

―Joder ―dijo cubriéndose los ojos con la mano como si tuviese un fuerte dolor de cabeza―.

Suenas igual que Finnick.

―No soy Finnick ―le contesté.

―Entonces no actúes como él. Me caso dentro de dos semanas. Dos semanas, Peeta. Lo último que necesito es a uno de mis hermanos cayéndose de un jodido acantilado y matándose.

―Técnicamente no era un acantilado ―le dije―. Y las probabilidades de una mordedura de serpiente en el ascenso son casi…

―Dame un respiro ―dijo interrumpiéndome. No me importan las estadísticas, Peeta. Quiero a mi hermano en mi boda.

Cinco chicas, las cuales realmente no recuerdo sus nombres, aparecieron en la puerta. Todas traían globos que decían: ¡Qué te mejores pronto!

Me reí con apuro mientras mi hermano miraba con shock el desfile de chicas que ataban los globos a los barrotes de mi cama.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó una de ellas que acudía a mi clase de matemáticas.

―Como una mierda ―le dije levantando las dos manos vendadas, una por la mordedura de la serpiente y la otra por haberse desgarrado en las rocas.

―Hemos venido para hacer que te sientas mejor ―dijo Jo.

Sonreí e inmediatamente me sentí mejor. Ahora que sabía que no estaba a punto de morir, todo estaba bien.

― ¿En qué habéis pensado, chicas?

Me pareció oír resoplar a mi hermano mientras daba un paso atrás y las chicas rodeaban mi cama.

― ¿Quieres que te dé un masaje en la espalda? ―preguntó Ángela con coquetería.

―He traído galletas de la panadería Pearl Street Mall ―dijo Jo―. Puedo darte de comer ya que no puedes usar las manos.

―Tiene que ser una broma ―dijo Gale detrás de ella.

Angélica se puso detrás de mí y comenzó a masajearme la espalda, mientras que Jo tomaba una de las galletas de chocolate y la llevaba a mi boca.

Mi futura cuñada entró en la habitación, con sus botas de tacón alto resonando en el suelo del hospital y su pelo en una larga cola de caballo rubia cayendo por su espalda. Echó una mirada a su alrededor y negó con la cabeza confundida.

― ¿Qué pasa aquí? ―le preguntó a Gale.

―No preguntes ―dijo acercándose a ella.

―Gale me llamó asustado porque estabas herido ―me dijo.

Levanté mis dos manos vendadas.

―Lo estoy. Duele un montón, pero el médico dice que sobreviviré.

―Obviamente ―dijo―. Pero no creo que estés tan feliz cuando tu madre entre en la habitación y pille a su hĳo de dieciséis años, rodeado por su propio harén. Ya sabes cómo es de sobreprotectora, Peeta.

―Si es como mi madre, se pondrá histérica ―dijo Angélica, luego se volvió hacia las otras chicas―. Tal vez deberíamos irnos.

Angélica es una chica con la que he "jugado" casualmente por ahí un par de veces en las fiestas.

Ella tiene padres que vienen de los distritos, así que lo entiende. Las otras chicas no tienen ni idea de lo protectoras que pueden ser las madres fuera del capitolio.

Le dije a las chicas que les mandaría un mensaje de texto cuando pudiera usar mis manos, y se fueron justo antes de que mi 'Ma´ entrara de nuevo a la habitación.

― ¿Quién ha traído los globos? ―preguntó―. ¿Han sido las chicas que vi en el pasillo?

―Sí ―le dije―. Son amigas de la escuela. ―No es necesario que entre en detalles sobre cómo me he divertido con tres de las cinco en un momento u otro. Eso traería un sermón que definitivamente prefiero evitar.

El doctor me da de alta media hora después; en cuanto le da instrucciones a mí 'Ma´ sobre cómo tratar las heridas en casa.

―No eres invencible ―me dijo Gale después de que Madge y mi 'Ma´ salieran de la habitación―. Ninguno de nosotros lo es. Recuérdalo.

―Ya lo sé.

Señala mi pecho con el dedo y bloquea mi camino.

―Escúchame, Peeta, porque sé muy bien lo que tenías en la cabeza cuando decidiste escalar sin equipo de seguridad. Te gustó la sensación de adrenalina sabiendo que le estabas diciendo "vete a la mierda" al peligro. Tengo un hermano en el ejército y un mejor amigo que lleva cuatro años bajo tierra, y no voy a darme la vuelta y quedarme tan tranquilo mientras veo que a mi hermanito se le pone dura por coquetear con el peligro.

―Te tomas la vida muy en serio ―le respondo, pasando por delante de él. Ya no soy tu hermano pequeño, Gale, y no soy tan inocente como parezco. Tengo casi dieciséis. ¿Recuerdas a esa chica, Jo o a la que me trajo galletas? Ellas tampoco son tan inocentes. ¿Quieres saber cómo lo sé?

No puedo evitar sonreír mientras Gale se tapa las orejas con las manos para no escucharme.

―No quiero saberlo ―dijo―. Eres demasiado joven, hermano. Te juro que si embarazas a una chica, tendrás más que dos manos vendadas que curar.

_Katniss_

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Cada vez que recibo una llamada a mi celular y me doy cuenta de que no es Cato, lo ignoro. Cada vez que tengo un mensaje de uno de mis amigos, lo ignoro.

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado sentada llorando en la playa, pero no me importa. Le digo a mi bebé que me de fuerzas, pero me siento tan débil como siempre.

Hasta que escucho una voz familiar.

―Kat.

Miro hacia arriba. Es Rue. Rue y yo hemos sido amigas desde el pre-escolar, cuando las dos llevábamos el mismo vestido el día de la foto y se la pasaba diciéndole a todos que éramos hermanas, incluso cuando la señorita Trudy dijo que las mentiras no eran parte de nuestra educación en la escuela sobre los "principios básicos". No sabíamos qué eran los "principios básicos" hasta que regresamos y nos enteramos que eran cuatro, pero cuando la señorita Trudy hablaba de ellos en su voz severa, sabíamos que estábamos en problemas.

Antes de decir algo, ella se arrodilla ante mí.

―Me he enterado.

Ella podría haber oído hablar de la ruptura, pero no tiene ni idea de que podría estar embarazada. Entierro mi rostro en mis manos.

―No lo puedo creer.

―Lo sé ―se sienta a mi lado.

Miro a mi amiga que tiene el cabello marrón y ojos color avellana ―exactamente lo contrario a mí.

―Me dijo que no era suficientemente distrital.

Rue sacude la cabeza y resopla.

―Él es un idiota.

Sollozo un par de veces, entonces trato de borrar las lágrimas de mi rostro.

― ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Ella hace una mueca.

―Traté de llamarte y por mensaje, pero no respondiste. Así que le envié un mensaje a Cato y le pregunte dónde te encontrabas. Y me contó.

―Le dije que lo amaba. Entonces me respondió que quería ver a otras personas. Luego me dijo que ya estaba saliendo con los Profesionales y que podríamos ser amigos. Amigos con beneficios, Rue. ¿Puedes creerlo? Como si pudiera cambiar mis sentimientos sacándolos como en un grifo.

Sólo decir las palabras amigos y beneficios con el mismo aliento me hace temblar.

Rue suspira.

―Yo sé que no lo parece en este momento, pero encontraras a alguien más.

―No puedo hacerlo sin él.

― ¿Hacer qué? ―pregunta, confundida.

Levanto la vista hacia ella, es la única amiga en la que más puedo confiar.

―Puede ser que… esté embarazada.

Su mirada de shock se mezcla con una considerable cantidad de pena lo que es suficiente para hacerme llorar de nuevo.

Pone sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara y me obliga a mirarla.

―Vas a estar bien, Katniss. Estoy aquí para ti. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Asiento. Me hubiera gustado escuchar esas palabras salieran de la boca de Cato.

― ¿De cuánto es el retraso? ―pregunta.

―Una semana y media.

― ¿Te has hecho una prueba de embarazo?

Sacudo la cabeza. Supongo que pensé que después de que le dijera a Cato, íbamos a ir juntos a una farmacia de alguna ciudad cercana donde nadie nos conociera.

Rue me obliga a levantarme.

―En primer lugar, vamos a ir por una prueba de embarazo. Luego vamos a averiguarlo.

Escucha, sea lo que sea no puedes cambiarlo. Vamos a averiguarlo para estar seguras. ¿Bien?

La verdad es que en este momento no sé si quiero saberlo con certeza. La ignorancia es la felicidad, ¿no?

Guardo silencio, mientras Rue conduce a una farmacia de regreso a su casa. Me siento en la orilla de la bañera y mordiéndome las uñas de las manos nerviosamente mientras ella lee las instrucciones y me entrega la tira en la que tengo que hacer pis para saber si estoy embarazada de Cato o no.

Miro la varita.

―No puedo ―le digo a Rue―. Yo sólo… necesito ver a Cato una vez más. Tengo que hablar con él cara a cara antes de hacer esto. Estará con Malnatti. Si lo puedo sacar lejos de la fiesta y hablar con él, tal vez podamos arreglar las cosas.

―Yo… no sé si eso es una buena idea.

―Tengo que verlo esta noche, Rue. ―Miro la prueba de embarazo―. No puedo hacerlo sin él.

Sé que sueno desesperada. Sólo tengo que averiguar si hay algo que pueda hacer para que cambie de opinión acerca de los Profesionales… sobre mí… y las drogas.

Rue se detiene.

― ¿Estás segura de que quieres hablar con él esta noche?

―Sí. ―Siento que tengo mucho que decirle, me tomó por sorpresa y con la guardia baja para decirlo antes. Si sabe lo mucho que realmente me preocupo por él, tiene que cambiar de opinión. No puedo imaginar a otra chica que lo ame más que yo. Pongo la prueba de embarazo de nuevo en el paquete y la meto en mi bolso.

―Vamos, vamos para que te ayude a prepararte, entonces ―dice y mientras me lleva a su habitación y busca en su armario para encontrar algo para que me ponga―. Creo que ver a Cato en este momento es una idea horrible, pero si estás decidida, no te voy a detener. En primer lugar voy a asegurarme de que te ves tan sexy, que Cato se hará mierda en sus pantalones cuando te eche una mirada.

Al final, Rue escoge unos jeans ajustados y una camiseta de diseño que su mama le dio después de que ella decidiera que ya los no quería más. Cuando llegamos a la fiesta, hago una respiración profunda y mantengo la cabeza erguida mientras camino a través de la gran carpa blanca de Malnatti con Rue a mi lado.

Reviso el área principal. Parece que toda la escuela está aquí celebrando el comienzo de las vacaciones de verano.

La música suena.

Algunas personas están comiendo.

Algunas personas están bailando.

Reviso la tienda en busca de su cara familiar que hace que mi corazón se acelere cada vez que lo miro.

Finalmente lo veo… está con Clove en la esquina trasera. Ella es una de las chavas rudas y bonitas de los Profesionales que la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela evitan. La está besando de esa forma tan familiar que conozco muy bien. Y estaba acariciando su culo con sus manos con las cuales me tocaban estando desnuda hace dos días.

No.

Cierro los ojos, deseando que la imagen desaparezca. Pero no sucede.

Abro los ojos, y ahora me doy cuenta de que la mayoría de los estudiantes de primer y segundo año me miran. Recibo miradas de lastima de las chicas del lado del norte, pero me doy cuenta de que la mayoría de las chicas de la Veta están susurrando entre sí y riéndose. Están regocijándose, felices de que Cato se deshiciera de su novia rica del lado norte.

Le digo a Rue que no me siga cuando doy la vuelta para salir corriendo de la tienda, sin detenerme hasta que llego a mi casa unos veinte minutos más tarde. Pongo el cerrojo de arriba y me encierro en mi habitación, sintiéndome como una completa estúpida.

Saco la prueba de embarazo de la parte del cierre de mi bolso y desenvuelvo la tira. Dejo escapar un suspiro largo y lento. Esto es todo. El momento de la verdad.

Entro al cuarto de baño, contenta de que el resto de mi familia está viendo la televisión en el cuarto familiar.

Después de seguir las instrucciones, tengo la tira en mi mano y espero con impaciencia que aparezcan los resultados. Mientras observo la pequeña ventana de plástico que me dirá mi destino, recuerdo que Cato me enseño tres cosas que ahora recorren mi mente: _**los chicos mienten para tener sexo, no confiar en cualquier chico que diga te amo, y nunca salir con un chico que viva al lado de la Veta.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Peeta

Dos semanas después de mí pelea con la serpiente, estoy con un esmoquin en la boda de mi hermano. Nunca pensé que vería a Gale casarse. Por otra parte, nunca pensé que estaría de vuelta en la Veta. Esta vez, sin embargo, estamos en una casa alquilada. Está a menos de quince minutos desde el lado sur de la Veta, donde vivíamos, pero se siente como un mundo totalmente distinto.

― ¿Estás nervioso? ―le pregunto a Gale mientras lo veo intentar ajustarse el lazo del cuello para que le quede recto.

―Estoy bien, Peeta. Es sólo que esta maldita cosa no se queda derecha. ―Gruñe Gale, deslizando la banda de tejido por debajo de su arrugado cuello blanco y la tira al suelo antes de pasarse la mano por el pelo. Suspira profundamente, y luego me mira―. ¿Cómo es que llegaste a amarrarte la tuya sin verte como si un niño lo hubiera hecho?

Saco un pedazo de papel doblado del bolsillo de atrás de mi pantalón de esmoquin alquilado, ignorando el dolor de mi todavía dolorida mano.

―Imprimí las instrucciones en Internet. ―Le digo con orgullo, mientras sostengo el pedazo de papel.

―Eres un friki Peeta. ―Nuestro hermano Finnick interviene mientras se mueve desde el lado opuesto de la habitación, quitándome las instrucciones de la mano.

Finnick no tiene que preocuparse por alquilar un esmoquin porque está vestido con su uniforme de gala del ejército. Por la forma en que se mantiene derecho y alto cuando lo viste, yo sé que está orgulloso de estar en servicio, en lugar de estar en la banda en que estaba cuando vivió en el 12 conmigo y con mama Es un traje de etiqueta masculino para lucir en fiestas nocturnas como entregas de premios, cócteles y otros actos.

―Aquí. ―dice Finnick mientras recoge la corbata y la empuja junto con las instrucciones en la mano vacía de Gale―. No quieres tener a esa novia tuya esperando en el altar. Ella podría decidir dejarte y casarse con un tipo blanco con una cartera de inversiones en tu lugar.

― ¿Tratas de hacerme enfadar? ―dice Gale, empujando a Finnick lejos cuando se éste se ríe del plástico transparente que envuelve una rosa roja puesta pulcramente en el ojal del traje de Gale.

Finnick asiente con la cabeza.

―Lo estoy tratando. No he tenido la oportunidad de darte la lata desde que me enviaron al servicio hace nueve meses, Gale. No puedo parar.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de ofrecerle a Gale amarrar la corbata para él, mi 'Ma´ entra en la habitación.

― ¿Qué están haciendo mis niños? ―pregunta, como si fuéramos niños pequeños que todavía andan por ahí.

―Peleando. ―dice Finnick de manera casual.

―No hay tiempo para eso.

Finnick le da un beso en la mejilla.

―Siempre hay tiempo para pelear cuando eres un Mellark.

Ella lo mira, luego mira hacia el techo.

―Dios mío ayúdame.

Ella agarra la corbata de Gale y la envuelve alrededor de su cuello. Como es una profesional, la ata en menos de treinta segundos.

―Gracias, Ma. ―dice Gale.

Cuando termina, ella mira a Gale y tapa su cara con sus manos.

―Mi hijo mayor se va a casar. Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti, Gale. Te graduaste en la Universidad, y ahora te vas a casar. Sólo... no te olvides de dónde vienes. ¿Me entiendes?

―No lo olvidaré. ―le asegura.

Mi 'Ma´ le reafirma su flor en el ojal de la solapa, y luego da un paso atrás y nos mira a los tres.

Sus manos se aferran contra su corazón y sus ojos se ponen acuosos.

―Mis hijos están ya grandes.

―No llores, Ma. ―le dice Gale.

―No lo hago. ―Miente mientras una lágrima se escapa por el rabillo del ojo y corre por su rostro. Rápidamente se la seca, luego se endereza y se dirige a la puerta―. Finnick y Peeta, deben reunir al resto de los padrinos de boda y decirles que se alineen rápido.

Ella mira a Gale.

―Termina de vestirte, Gale. La procesión está a punto de comenzar.

Ella cierra la puerta, dejándonos solos.

Veo que Gale se acerca a la ventana con vistas al lago Michigan. Las sillas acomodadas en la playa privada están con los invitados esperándolos a él y a su novia.

―No puedo hacer esto. ―dice.

Yo me acerco, con la esperanza de obtener una pista de que está bromeando.

No lo está.

Miro el reloj en la pared.

―Umm, Gale, te das cuenta de que la boda debe empezar en diez minutos, ¿no? ―pregunto.

―Yo manejaré esto. ―dice Finnick, tomando el control. Coloca las manos en los hombros de

Gale.

― ¿Engañaste a Madge?

Gale niega con la cabeza.

― ¿Estás enamorado de otra chica?

Otra sacudida de negación.

Finnick se inclina lejos de Gale y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

―Entonces te vas a casar. No salí y volé hasta Chicago para que tú canceles la boda, Gale. Y además, te gusta la chica, y prometiste que te casarías con ella después de que ambos os graduarais en la universidad. Este es un hecho. No puedes retroceder ahora.

― ¿Qué has hecho, Gale? ―Yo le pregunto, completamente confundido ahora.

Él suspira profundamente.

―No le he dado a Madge la noticia de que al final del verano nos mudaremos de vuelta al Capitolio y más precisamente a la Veta.

―¿Qué quieres decir, con que vais a volver a la Veta?

―Es una larga historia. Los padres de Madge están peleando por la custodia de su hermana Maysilee,. Ella tiene veintiuno y puede pedirle al estado financiación para su cuidado. Esto significa que se trasladará aquí. Madge no lo sabe todavía. Ella tampoco sabe que me aceptaron en la escuela de Postgrado Yo acepté.

― ¿Y no le has dicho nada de eso? ―Pregunta Finnick―. Oh, hombre, estás jodido.

Gale se frota la parte posterior de su cuello y se estremece.

―Ni siquiera le dije que había enviado la solicitud al posgrado. Ella piensa que vamos a quedarnos en el distrito 2 después de la boda. Sé muy bien que la casi esposa de mi hermano no quiere volver a la Veta. Le he oído hablar de su miedo de volver al lugar donde le dispararon a Gale y le golpearon a punto de acabar con su vida por salir de los Profesionales. Él le dijo que era seguro ahora, ya que la banda se había dividido en diferentes facciones y el nuevo jefe de la banda, Seneca Crace, estaba en la cárcel. Le hemos asegurado a Madge que Gale no tiene un objetivo en la espalda, pero ella es escéptica. Sé que Gale tuvo que convencer a Madge para tener su boda aquí. Creo que ella estuvo de acuerdo por la única razón de que esperaba que sus padres asistieran a la ceremonia, a pesar de su odio por mi hermano.

Lo odian porque es de un distrito y no del capitolio.

Y porque es pobre.

Y porque estaba en una pandilla.

Él todavía batea dos de tres, lo que lo hace un partido inaceptable para su hija. Ella viene de una familia rica, blanca y estirada. Tengo que darle a su padre, un poco de crédito.

Trató de conocer a Gale. Hace un tiempo cuando llegó para una visita, invitó a Gale a jugar al golf. Lo que era una mala idea. Mi hermano no es el tipo de los del golf. Una mirada a sus viejos tatuajes de pandilla debería haber sido una pista.

Los padres de Madge no han llegado. Todavía no, por lo menos. Madge espera tener a sus padres a su lado cuando camine por el pasillo, pero el plan B es caminar con el padre de la novia de Finnick, el Dr. Cresta. De cualquier manera, mi hermano estará esperándola al final del pasillo hacia el altar.

Gale se encoge de hombros en su chaqueta de esmoquin negro y se dirige a la puerta. ―Prométeme una cosa. Si me echa a patadas de nuestro dormitorio esta noche, me dejas dormir en el tuyo.

―Lo siento, hermano. ―dice Finnick―. He estado lejos de Annie durante nueve meses. No voy a compartir mi habitación de hotel con nadie más que con ella. Además, la novia virgen deseará consumar el matrimonio.

Gale rodó sus ojos. Estoy bastante seguro de que consumaron su relación hace años. También estoy bastante seguro de que Finnick sabe que lo han hecho.

―Tienes que decírselo. ―le digo―. Antes de la boda.

―No hay tiempo. ―Interviene Finnick, totalmente divertido―. Qué bueno es comenzar tu matrimonio con mentiras y engaños. Eres un modelo estelar, hermano. ―Le da un golpecito nuevo de Gale.

―Cállate, Finnick. Se lo diré.

― ¿Antes de la ceremonia, o después? ―Pregunto.

Desde las ventanas abiertas, la música del arpa comienza a entrar en la habitación.

Los tres nos miramos el uno al otro.

Sabemos que nuestra familia nunca más será la misma.

―Bueno, chicos, eso es todo. ―dice Gale, al abrir la puerta. Se detiene de pronto y agacha la cabeza. Cierra fuertemente los ojos―. Ojalá estuvieras aquí Darius. ―murmura.

Darius era el mejor amigo de Gale. Murió cuando él y Gale eran mayores en la escuela secundaria. Mi hermano nunca lo ha superado.

―Yo también. ―le digo, persignándome mientras pienso en el tipo al que tratábamos como si fuera un Mellark.

―Sí. ―dice Finnick―. Pero él está aquí. Sabes que está viéndonos. Gale asiente con la cabeza, luego se endereza. Si no fuera por Darius, Gale no estaría aquí.

Estaría en un ataúd, también.

Mis hermanos no saben que yo sé cómo murió Darius. Corneniouls Snow, jefe de los Profesionales, le disparó a Darius. Corneniouls Snow también mató a mi padre, e incluso disparó a Gale. Corneniouls Snow era el enemigo. Mi vida habría sido muy diferente si el enemigo no estuviera muerto, porque hubiera dedicado mi vida a vengarme.

Tenía once años cuando me enteré de que él le disparó a papá cuando Gale tenía seis años y mi 'Ma´ estaba embarazada de mí. Me contuve las ganas de venganza, pero lo sentí como un fuego lento que quemaba dentro de mí hasta que la muerte de Corneniouls Snow hace años hizo que mi familia estuviera a salvo.

Sólo el pensar en Corneniouls Snow me saca de quicio. Tomo una respiración profunda y sigo a Gale y a Finnick en la procesión. Estamos cerca del sacerdote con el resto de los invitados de boda, y por el momento me olvido del pasado.

―Gale, ¿tienes las arras? ―Finnick le pregunta.

-¿y el pan?- dijo yo

Las arras son las trece monedas de oro que le da a Madge como un símbolo de su fe y confianza en ella. Han pasado de mis abuelos a mis padres, que es una buena cosa, porque no hay forma en que mi hermano sea capaz de pagar las monedas de otra manera. Y el pan es para un pequeño tueste que en el distrito doce se realiza la pareja lo hace y se dan de comer pan el uno al otro; en nuestro distrito si no realizas el tueste no te sientes realmente casado.

Gale se acaricia los bolsillos.

―Mierda. Dejé las arras en la habitación y el pan debe estar en la mesa.

―Iré a por ellas y a verificar que el pan este en su lugar ―le digo, y luego voy atrás a los vestuarios improvisados.

―Date prisa. ―Oigo a Finnick y Gale decir detrás de mí.

Abro la puerta a los camerinos y encuentro que no estoy solo. Una chica de mi edad está en la habitación, mirando por la ventana. Su vestido blanco contrasta con su piel de color oscuro, y justo delante de ella paro en seco. Ella es caliente, con el pelo oscuro y ondulado corriendo por su espalda y una cara que me recuerda a un ángel. Ella es, obviamente, una invitada a la boda, pero nunca la he visto antes. Definitivamente me acordaría de ella si así fuera.

Le amago una sonrisa.

―¡Hola! Yo soy Peeta. ¿Quieres charlar conmigo?

Ella no dice nada.

Señalo a la puerta.

―Umm... la boda va a empezar. ―le digo, pero está claro por la forma en que voltea sus ojos que no le importa.

―Amigo, habla bien. ―dice―. Esto no es el 12.

Whoa. Chica con una actitud malcriada en casa.

―Lo siento. ―le digo―. Pensé que podrías ser de un distrito.

―Yo soy del Capitolio. ―Dice ella, entonces muestra un teléfono celular y lo agita en el aire―. Y yo estoy en el teléfono. Es una conversación privada. ¿Te importa?

Un lado de mi boca se curva. Podría afirmar que es una chica del capitolio completa, pero me apuesto mi huevo izquierdo a que tiene un poco de sangre de los distritos corriendo por sus venas luchadoras.

Recojo las arras y le regalo una sonrisa.

―Guarda un baile en la recepción para mí.

Ella cuelga con quien estaba hablando y se burla de mí.

―Ugh, eres uno de esos tipos que coquetean y con una sonrisa obtienen una chica, luego tiran a esa pobre chica de culo cuando menos se lo esperan.

―Oh, por lo que veo has oído hablar de mí. ―le digo, a continuación, y le guiño. Ella empieza a salir de la habitación en un arranque de ira pero yo la detengo.

―Sólo estaba bromeando. No tomes la vida demasiado en serio,.

El ángel se acerca a mi cara. Lo hace para intimidarme, pero lo que hace es encenderme.

― ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que no me tome la vida demasiado en serio? ¡Ni siquiera me conoces!

Yo no me meto con las chicas con actitud. He estado con suficientes de ellas para saber que son creídas y con muchos más problemas de lo que valen. Sin embargo, siempre me han intrigado. No puedo evitarlo. Creo que es la sangre Mellark la que me hace meterme con chicas a quienes la mayoría evitaría.

―Peeta, estás atrasando la ceremonia. ―mi 'Ma´ llama fuerte por el pasillo. Ella entra en la habitación, y luego levanta una ceja al verme lo suficientemente cerca del ángel como para que si me inclino hacia delante lo más mínimo, estaría besándola.

― ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―Exige, como si estuviéramos a punto de hacer algo y ella hubiera llegado justo a tiempo para interrumpirlo.

―Sí, ¿Que está pasando? ―le pregunto a la chica, deliberadamente poniéndola en la mira.

La chica alza el celular.

―Yo estaba en medio de una llamada cuando él llegó aquí y comenzó a intentar ligar conmigo.

―Ese es mi hijo. Y tú eres… ― mama lo dice con los ojos entornados en rendijas. Oh, hombre.

Ella está en el modo de interrogatorio. No quieres encontrarte con mi 'Ma´ cuando ella tiene su mente puesta en conseguir información tuya.

―Katniss Everdeen. ―dice la chica con orgullo―. Mi padre fue el cirujano de Gale.

No de los distritos, mi culo. Yo estaba en lo cierto. Este ángel tiene más que un poco de rebeldía en la sangre corriendo por sus venas. El Dr. Everdeen fue el que quitó la bala del hombro de Gale en el hospital cuando le dispararon años atrás. El doctor ha estado en contacto con Gale desde entonces, vigilándolo.

Mama asiente con la cabeza, a continuación, examina a Katniss Everdeen ―la hija de un cirujano― de pies a cabeza.

―La boda está a punto de comenzar. Ándale, Peeta.

Antes de dar la vuelta y salir de la habitación, le doy a Katniss un guiño totalmente arrogante y secreto que estoy seguro va a traer una vez más esa actitud latina con toda su fuerza.

Ella me muestra su dedo del medio. No lo hace para entretenerme, pero me entretiene. No puedo esperar a la recepción. Al igual que mis dos hermanos mayores, nunca le doy la espalda a los desafíos, y Katniss Everdeen no se entregará fácilmente. Al final de la noche apuesto a que podré convencerla de ser mi próxima novia, bueno, al menos hasta mi regreso al distrito 2.

Katniss

Veo a Peeta mientras sigue a su madre fuera de la habitación con la cabeza bien alta y arrogante.

Yo estaba a punto de colgarle a Rue, cuando apareció en la habitación y me congeló. Por un segundo pensé que era Cato. Ambos tienen la misma altura, la edad y el físico.

Cuando Peeta me sonrió sentí un parpadeo de atracción, el pánico me atravesó. No puedo bajar la guardia, y un tipo como Peeta es tan peligroso como Cato. Puedo decirlo por esa sonrisa. Parece bastante inocente, pero yo sé que no. Podría ser capaz de engañar a las otras chicas, pero no a mí.

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Cato y yo nos separamos, y el dolor es todavía tan crudo como lo era cuando me dejó en la playa. No quiero volver a sentirme desesperada y destruida como me sentí esa noche. Si el odio y comportarme como una perra me protegen, los utilizaré.

Tengo mi cabeza en alto mientras camino de vuelta a la ceremonia. La música comienza, y rápidamente agarro el asiento vacío entre mi mama y mi hermana menor, Prim. Está encorvada en su silla, molesta porque mama y papá no lo dejaron jugar con el portátil de videojuegos. Ella tiene que sentarse aquí como otra aburrida chica de doce años de edad en esta boda.

Mis padres y Prim no tienen idea de que Cato y yo nos separamos. Yo no quería hablar de ello.

Tampoco quería que mis padres se regodearan y dijeran "te lo dije". A Prim no le importaba ya que ella apenas dijo dos palabras de Cato en el tiempo que estuvimos saliendo.

Si mis padres se salieran con la suya, probablemente querrían arreglarme un matrimonio, porque me quieren con un buen chico que venga de una "buena base". Lo último que quiero es que mis padres escojan a mis novios o, Dios no lo quiera, a mi futuro marido.

Prim no ha tenido un novio todavía. Ella ha sido eximida de la opinión de los padres en su vida amorosa, debido a que su vida amorosa es inexistente, a menos que cuentes al caballero Alex del juego en línea que juega. Ni hace falta decir, que no es real.

Mis ojos se pierden en la parte delantera, donde Peeta está de pie junto al resto de los padrinos de boda. Cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran con una fracción de segundo, me guiña un ojo mientras me muestra una sonrisa matadora. Miro hacia abajo, pretendiendo estar repentinamente muy interesada en un hilo suelto en el ruedo de mi vestido. Siento náuseas.

Justo detrás de mí oigo un susurro de chica en voz alta.

― ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Ves a ese bombón rubio el de los ojos azules? Oh Dios mío, ¿quién es?

Si ella dice Oh Dios mío de nuevo, me daré la vuelta y la golpearé.

―Es el hermano de Gale, Peeta. ―Alguien le explica a la chica Oh mi Dios.

―Creo que él me guiñó un ojo. ―Oigo su grito.

No menciono que tengo una buena idea que su guiño era para mí. Me obligo a no hacerle caso y me centro en la novia y el novio. Sólo desearía que no fuera tan difícil para mí no mirar a Peeta, por la única razón de que estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no mirarlo. Odio eso.

La ceremonia es como cualquier otra ceremonia de boda en la playa al atardecer, mientras el sol se pone. De acuerdo, admito todo el conjunto es súper genial, pero la playa tiene un ambiente negativo para mí en este momento. Yo pensé que era mi lugar especial con Cato, pero no lo es. Estar aquí, mirando al lago, en el fondo, sólo me recuerda a nuestra separación.

La novia, Madge, está a punto de caminar por el pasillo, pero ella duda y mira con ansiedad a la entrada antes de tomar el brazo de un hombre mayor que es su escolta.

―Pobre chica. Sus padres no se presentaron. ―Me susurra mi mama.

― ¿Por qué no? ―Pregunto.

Mama se encoge de hombros.

―No estoy segura. Acabo de oír algunas de sus damas de honor hablar de ello antes de que la ceremonia comenzara. Madge camina por el pasillo y se ve como si hubiera salido de las páginas de una revista de novia de diseñador. El novio, Gale, no puede apartar los ojos de ella. Tan pronto como el sacerdote abre su libro de oraciones para iniciar la ceremonia, no puedo dejar de mirar a Peeta.

Él escucha atentamente al sacerdote y de repente tiene una mirada seria, preocupada en su rostro. Me pregunto por qué, hasta que…

―No se pueden casar. ―grita Peeta en voz alta.

Más de unos pocos jadeos se escuchan en la multitud. Cada invitado está en estado de shock.

Esto se está poniendo bueno.

Gale se tapa los ojos con su mano.

―No. ―le dice a Peeta.

Peeta camina hacia adelante.

―Yo sólo… Gale, díselo. No puedes iniciar tu matrimonio con una mentira.

Madge, cuya boca se ha abierto desde que Peeta tomó la palabra, levanta el velo y frunce las cejas perfectamente depiladas.

―¿Decirme qué? ―Se está volviendo más blanca que su vestido de novia, si eso es posible.

Espero que el sacerdote o la dama de honor, que parece que quieren asesinar a Gale, estén listos para atraparla si se desmaya.

―Nada. ―dice Gale―. Hablaremos más tarde, chica. No es una gran cosa.

―No me digas chica, Gale. ―chasquea su novia.

―Creo que ella lo va a golpear. ―murmura Prim, divertida.

La novia no se lo está tragando. Tal vez están a punto de llegar a la conclusión de que el "vivieron felices para siempre" después de todo no existe.

―Es una gran cosa, lo suficiente para que tu hermano pare nuestra boda. ― argumenta Madge.

―Esto es ridículo. ―Gruñe Gale. Murmura algo al padrino, que parece más divertido que escandalizado.

Siento un vínculo de hermandad con Madge, incluso si ella no es consciente de ello.

La madre de Gale, sentada en primera fila, tiene la cabeza inclinada como si estuviera mirando una hormiga en el suelo y fuera la cosa más interesante que ha visto. Creo que la acabo de ver santiguándose. Cuando mira hacia arriba otra vez, tiene puñales en sus ojos mientras mira a Gale y a Peeta.

Sin ningún lugar para correr, si no es ir a través de la muchedumbre o escapar hacia el agua del Lago , Gale dice:

―Vamos a vivir aquí de nuevo.

Madge parpadea unas cuantas veces. Ella ladea la cabeza hacia un lado como si no hubiera oído bien.

― ¿Aquí? ¿Al igual que en la Veta?

Lo único que se me ocurre es, Oh… Gale, estás tan perdido. Mirando a los otros invitados viendo cómo este drama se desarrolla, me doy cuenta de un par de chicas dos filas delante de mí, no muy molestas por la cadena de eventos que se desarrollan ante nuestros ojos. Creo que están locas por Gale, y no se sentirán decepcionadas si de pronto es soltero. Estoy seguro de que la chica Oh Dios mío está disponible detrás de mí, aunque Gale es probablemente demasiado viejo para ella.

Madge se retira de Gale.

―Y no me lo dijiste porque…

―Debido a que estabas ocupada con esta boda, y estudiando para los exámenes finales, y, para ser honesto, yo no quería empezar a sacarte de quicio.

―¿Así que mi opinión no importa? ¿Qué pasa con mi hermana? ―Madge apunta hacia la muchacha en la silla de ruedas al lado de la dama de honor―. Yo no voy a dejarla sola.

― ¿Les gustaría a los dos tomar un descanso y hablar de esto en privado? ― pregunta el sacerdote desconcertado.

―No. ―Grita Madge―. No quiero ir a ninguna parte con él.

―Es tu boda. ―le recuerda el sacerdote―. Umm… ―Mira la Biblia, como si tuviera las respuestas para ayudar a la pareja a arreglar sus problemas.

―Vamos a casarnos y discutiremos esto más adelante. ―Le dice Gale―. Estarás de acuerdo una vez que me escuches.

―Se supone que debemos ser un equipo y tomar decisiones juntas, Gale. La mentira es un ultimátum.

¡Sí! Ella al fin lo está entendiendo. Mintió. Los chicos siempre mienten. Quiero gritar ¡Termina con él mientras tengas la oportunidad! pero me contengo.

―No mentí, chica. Sólo retrasé mencionártelo por un tiempo. Esto no es un ultimátum. Coloca los brazos sobre el pecho.

―Tal vez sí lo es para mí.

―Cásate conmigo, Madge, porque sabes que va a suceder de todos modos. Maysilee estará con nosotros, te lo prometo. Esto es sobre mantenernos "juntos". Él cierra la distancia entre ellos. Sin decir una palabra, la acerca a él y le besa en los labios, un beso con lengua, y… me parece escuchar a algunos invitados suspirar sin aliento. Nadie puede quitar los ojos de ese beso sensual lleno de pasión.

¡No caigas en ella! Quiero gritar, pero puedo ver que no sirve de nada. Su ramo de novia cae a la tierra mientras ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Echo un vistazo a la chica detrás de mí. La chica Oh Dios mío tiene ojos soñadores mientras observa a la sesión de besuqueo. Todas las chicas están haciéndolo. Me puedo imaginar sus mentes corriendo, preguntándose si ellas tendrán una química tal con sus novios/maridos algún día. Con ese pensamiento, echo un vistazo a Peeta.

Él está mirando directamente hacia mí, y una onda de choque me atraviesa. ¿Y qué si tenemos química? La química no convierte milagrosamente a los chicos malos en buenos.

―Estoy enfadada contigo por ocultarme algo tan importante. ―le dice Madge a Gale, a pesar de que su condena ha sido, sin duda puesta en duda después de ese beso.

―Lo sé. ―dice Gale―. Te prometo que no tendré otros secretos.

―Pero yo sí. ―dice ella―. Ya que estamos sacando fuera nuestros secretos yo también debo decirte el mío. ―Ella mira hacia abajo a su estómago y coloca su mano sobre su vientre.

Cuando mira hacia él, sus ojos están vidriosos―. Gale, estoy embarazada.

Mi estómago se aprieta en respuesta.

Ohhhoh lento pero seguro siempre he dicho eso! Gracias por leer…


	4. Chapter 4

Peeta

Cuando me opuse a la boda, yo no sabía que se convertiría en el circo de la familia Mellark. Yo sólo quería que Gale se lo confesara a Madge. Eso era todo.

No tenía ni idea de que mi próxima cuñada estaba embarazada. Oh hombre, ver la cara de nuestra madre cuando Madge anunció la noticia fue clásica; su rostro se puso rojo.

Me alegro de que se acabara, sin embargo. Madge dijo el "sí, quiero" y mi hermano dijo "sí, quiero", ella le pasó las arras de boda a él entraron ala cocina y tostaron el pan que yo mismo había preparado e hicieron el tueste lo cual convierte a Madge Undersee en Madge Mellark oficialmente.

Mi hermano va a ser padre… hombre, yo no lo puedo creer. Ni él tampoco. Después del shock inicial, no ha dejado de sonreír y en un momento dado incluso se arrodilló y besó el estómago de Madge por encima de su vestido de novia.

Miro hacia la pista de baile, veo a todo el mundo divirtiéndose, iluminados por la luna. Mi madre se acerca a mí. Ella todavía está exaltada, pero no puedo estar seguro de si es por la terrible noticia de que va a ser abuela o por el hecho de que mi primo Jo le estaba dando chupitos de tequila o por darse cuenta de golpe de que acaba de casarse uno de sus tres hijos.

Ya he bailado con todas mis primas al menos dos veces. Y también con las amigas solteras de Madge, que no acudieron con pareja. Una chica se acercó a mí y me agarró el culo, un par de veces, mientras estábamos bailando. Creo que es una de las hermanas de la hermandad de mujeres de Madge. Ella no tiene ni idea de que tengo quince años, porque me preguntó a qué fraternidad pertenecía.

Miro a Katniss Everdeen, la única persona que no se está divirtiendo.

Ella está sentada en una de las mesas sola. Juro que la chica se sentiría más feliz en un examen final que estando en esta boda.

Me dirijo hacia ella.

―Es posible que pienses en sonreír en algún momento de esta noche ―le digo. ―Es una boda,¿Sabes?

Ella me mira con sus ojos grandes que juro que están hechos de seda plateada. Son y las luces hacen que sus ojos brillen.

―Sonreír está sobrevalorado ―dice.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes si no lo has intentado? ―Agarro la silla a su lado y me siento a horcajadas―Vamos, a que no te atreves.

―Vete.- Está amargada y tratando, lo más posible, de tener su momento de mierda esta noche.

Cruzo los brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla.

― ¿Sabías que sonreír reduce el nivel de hormonas del estrés en tu cuerpo como la adrenalina y la dopamina? En serio, incluso una falsa sonrisa ayudará. Haz la prueba.

Ella me ignora, así que pongo mis manos en mi boca y hago algo que no he hecho en años: ruidos de corral. Empiezo con mi imitación de una oveja y al final con un impresionante mugido. A las chicas les solía gustar cuando yo los hacía en el quinto grado. Se ponían a mí alrededor para entretenerse, que es justo lo que quería en ese momento. Los chicos que no eran divertidos eran ignorados. Yo era un chico que se negaba a ser ignorado. Todavía me niego a ser ignorado.

Miro a Katniss, mientras que estoy haciendo los ruidos, pero consigo cero reacción de ella. Nada.

Hasta que ella me examina de arriba abajo como si fuera una criatura de otro planeta.

― ¿Eres de verdad?

―Tan real como ves, preciosa. ―Me levanto y extiendo mi mano―. Baila conmigo.

Ella examina mis costras y se estremece.

― ¿Qué te pasó en la mano?

―Es una larga historia con una serpiente. La serpiente ganó.

Es obvio que no me cree.

― ¿Por qué no bailas con esa chica de ahí? ―dice, señalando a la chica que me habían presentado como Ivette. Ella era prima o tía de Madge. Tiene el pelo teñido de rubio y está bronceada. Madge dijo que está en el equipo de natación de la escuela y el año pasado ganó el estilo libre de doscientas yardas. Gran cuerpo, pero no es mi tipo.

― ¿Quieres que baile con alguien que no seas tú?

―Sí― dice ella, meneando la nariz con aires de princesa.

Me encojo de hombros.

―Haz lo que quieras.

Lo que sea. Si eso es lo que quiere, puede sentarse aquí y ser una amargada. Miro a la pista de baile. Mi tía Ross de trescientos kilos se está moviendo a mí alrededor. La última vez que bailé con ella, me pisó el pie y casi aplastó mis huesos.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de dejar sola a Katniss para que se ahogue en su propia miseria, Gale me da unas palmaditas en el hombro. De pie junto a él está el Dr. Everdeen, el padre de Katniss. ―Gale me ha dicho que iras a Panem para estudiar ingeniería aeronáutica después de graduarte en la escuela secundaria ―dice el Dr. Everdeen con el mínimo indicio de acento.

Me pongo derecho.

―Ese es el plan, señor.

―Bien por ti. Realmente respeto que estés siguiendo los pasos de tus hermanos y trabajes duro.

―Yo respeto eso, también ―dice la mujer que estaba detrás de él. La madre de Katniss, obviamente―. Es admirable. Los chicos que tienen empuje y ambición sin duda llegarán muy lejos en la vida.

Me parece oír resoplar a Katniss cuando consigo la aprobación de sus padres. El Dr. Everdeen da palmaditas a Katniss en la parte superior de su cabeza.

―Veo que has conocido a mi hija, Katniss.

―Por supuesto. Me invitó a bailar, pero…

El Dr. Everdeen prácticamente arrastra a su hija fuera de la silla.

―Baila con Peeta.

―No me siento bien ―murmura.

―Vamos, cariño. Por lo menos finge que te diviertes

―No quiero divertirme o fingir que me divierto, papá.

―No seas grosera ―dijo su madre regañándola, luego la empuja hacia mí―. Baila con el chico.

Alzo mi codo para que Katniss lo tome, pero ella pavonea su pequeño cuerpo latino hacia la pista de baile sin esperarme.

―Buena suerte ―me dice el Dr. Everdeen.

Una canción se reproduce rápidamente y Katniss empieza a bailar con un grupo de gente al azar. La veo mientras ella pretende soltarse. Yo sé que ella está fingiendo porque no está muy sonriente… no está con el ceño fruncido, tampoco. Ella está… allí.

Trato de bailar cerca de ella, viendo como su cuerpo se mueve al ritmo de la música. No es una buena bailarina… Es francamente horrible. No parece darse cuenta de su aspecto ridículo mientras sacude su cuerpo como un robot alrededor de la pista de baile. Ni siquiera me mira.

De hecho, está ocupada en moverse de un grupo a otro para que nadie pueda reclamarla como su pareja de baile.

Hasta que una canción lenta suena.

Katniss se detiene bruscamente. Me acerco a su cintura y suavemente la impulso hacia mí.

Estamos cara a cara ahora. Ella levanta la vista hacia mí con pestañas largas que casi tocan las cejas y ojos en los que podría derretirme si ella me dejara. No hay duda de la electricidad pulsando a través del aire entre nosotros. Si nos juntáramos, sería explosivo… de una manera muy buena. Ella es intimidante, lo que es sexy como el infierno. Pero no me dejo intimidar fácilmente.

―Hola, corazón ―le digo mirando sus ojos grises.

Espero que sonría. O se ría.

No esperaba que me diera con la rodilla en las pelotas y dijera:

―Que te jodan.

Que es exactamente lo que Katniss Everdeen hace.

Katniss

No quería golpear a Peeta en las pelotas.

Bueno, por lo menos no es del todo cierto. Me refería a darle con la rodilla. Yo no tenía intención de hacerlo tan fuerte; delante de todos, incluyendo a la novia y el novio. Y mis padres. Y su madre. Y todos los demás que se encontraban en la pista de baile a la vez. Mientras que Peeta se agarra la entrepierna y se estremece de dolor, me alejo y me dirijo al baño de las mujeres. Es más como una corta carrera. Tal vez si me alejo rápidamente, nadie sabrá que la hija del Dr. Everdeen es un completo desastre. Hay pocas posibilidades, lo sé. Me encierro en un compartimento, contenta de quedarme aquí para siempre si eso significa no tener que hacerle frente al resto del mundo por un rato. Después de cinco minutos de pretender que no existo y deseando ser un personaje de ficción de uno de los estúpidos juegos de consola de Prim, creo que no hay moros en la costa, hasta que escucho los tacones de zapatos de una mujer y un golpe en la puerta.

Toc, toc, toc.

―Katniss, soy tu madre ―dice ella golpeando con los nudillos la puerta―. Abre.

― ¿Qué pasa si no quiero?

Su respuesta son más golpes.

Abro la puerta lentamente.

―Hola ―le digo, forzando una sonrisa.

―No me saludes, jovencita. Nos has avergonzado por completo a mí y a tu padre ahí afuera.

―Lo ciento ―le digo estúpidamente.

―Yo no soy la que necesita una disculpa. ¿Qué, en el nombre de Dios, te pasó Kat?

―Nada. ―Si yo le dijera, entonces ella sabría mi secreto. No puedo decirle, no ahora, cuando estoy tratando de averiguar qué hacer―. Yo... fue un accidente.

― ¿Un accidente? ―pregunta mama, no convencida en lo más mínimo. Ella inhala profundamente―. No sé lo que está pasando contigo, pero estás perjudicando a la gente y avergonzarte a ti y a tu familia no es la respuesta.

Ya lo sé. Pero yo no podía quedarme allí, mientras que las manos fuertes de Peeta se envolvían alrededor de mi cintura. Yo quería poner mi cabeza en su pecho y fingir que era mi caballero de brillante armadura dispuesto a vengar mi honor. Pero eso era una fantasía. Cuando me habló me recordó demasiado a Cato y el error más grande de mi vida. No tengo caballero, ni tengo honor.

―Supongo que quieres que me disculpe.

Ella asiente. ―Sí. Mejor pronto que tarde.

Veo que mi madre sale del baño y me deja sola. Es su manera de hacer que la disculpa sea mi propia decisión, como si no me obligara a hacerlo. Cierro la puerta y apoyo mi cabeza contra la puerta del compartimento.

Sé que estoy siendo irracional. No todos los chicos de los distritos son como Cato, al igual que no todas las chicas son como yo. En realidad, la mayoría de las chicas que sus padres son de los distritos que conozco hablan así y tienen por lo menos unos cuantos vecinos que vienen de allá. Yo no. Tal vez juzgué a Peeta duramente, pero de nuevo, probablemente lo vinculo perfectamente.

Oigo la puerta abierta y el tap-tap-tap de más zapatos de tacón golpeando el suelo del baño.

―Oh Dios mío, no puedo creer que esa chica que bailaba como un monstruo le diera una patada a Peeta y lo dejara tirado en la pista de baile. ―escucho a una de las chicas decir.

Yo no lo pateé. Utilicé mi rodilla, pero no voy a aclarar su pequeño error. Ahora no, por lo menos.

― ¿Probaste sus labios? ―la otra chica dice―. Yum.

Volteo los ojos.

―Lo sé, ¿verdad? Yo le he dicho que le ayudaría a curar sus heridas. He quedado en el muelle en cinco minutos. Voy a darte un informe sobre si realmente son besadles sus labios.

Hay una pausa, así que miró a través del pequeño espacio entre la puerta y el compartimento. La chica del "Oh Dios mío" está colocando sus tetas para que se vean más por encima de su escote, parecen nalgas. Se vuelve hacia su amiga.

― ¿Cómo me veo?

Lo tomo como una señal para salir del baño y aparecer. Tan pronto como se dan cuenta de que no están solas, me miran, luego se miran la una a la otra. Pretendo arreglar mi pelo y el maquillaje en el espejo derecho grande al lado de ellas.

Decido dar mi granito de arena. No porque me lo pidan, porque lo necesitan.

―Evitad a los hombres que se parecen a Peeta ―les digo―. Hombres como él os van a utilizar para luego dejaros tiradas por otra.

La chica "Oh Dios mío" pone su mano en la cadera y me mira de arriba a abajo.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar que en realidad me importa?

―Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar. Ya sabes, la unión de chicas y todo eso.

― ¿Unión de chicas? ―Dice la chica en tono de burla―. Yo no me uno con chicas que bailan como si estuvieran teniendo un ataque. Y no odio a los chicos, como es obvio que tú sí.

Su amiga se ríe. La chica "Oh Dios mío" se une a ella. Se están riendo de mí, al igual que las chicas que estaban en Malnatti la noche que vi a Cato besando a Clove. No me debería importar, pero me importa. Salgo del cuarto de baño, dejando solas a la chica "Oh Dios mío" y a su amiga de chismes.

Yo no odio a los chicos. Soy... precavida.

Mi madre me para mientras paso.

― ¿Ya te disculpaste con Peeta? ―pregunta.

Sacudo la cabeza.

―Estaba a punto ―le digo rápidamente y luego finjo que busco a Peeta.

Camino por la playa, tomándome mi tiempo para regresar a la fiesta. El choque de las olas contra la orilla y el olor fresco del aire me trae de vuelta al día en que le dije a Cato que lo amaba...

La noche en que me enteré que estaba embarazada.

Haría cualquier cosa para no ver la decepción y el horror en los rostros de mis padres cuando se enteren de que su hija de quince años de edad quedó embarazada del ex-novio que nunca les había gustado. En algún momento tengo que decirles la verdad: que me hice una prueba de embarazo y que salió positiva, pero sólo de pensarlo me dan ganas de llorar.

Mientras que la fiesta se anima más en la noche, me siento en una roca muy abajo en la playa y miro la aparentemente interminable extensión de agua. Me siento durante mucho tiempo, escuchando la música tenue procedente de la boda. De vez en cuando tengo un calambre en el estómago que me duele mucho, pero poco a poco lo controlo inhalando y exhalando con respiraciones suaves y controladas.

Suficiente mal humor, Katniss. A levantarse y seguir adelante... literal y figurativamente, una voz dentro de mi cabeza me instruye.

Me pongo de pie y me giro para ir hacia la fiesta. Mientras estoy caminando y pensando en cómo voy a reunir el valor suficiente para pedirle disculpas a Peeta y a continuación, volver a casa y tener la temida charla con mis padres, me tropiezo en algo suave. Miro hacia abajo y me doy cuenta de que sólo he tropezado con ropa. Ropa de hombre... es decir, un esmoquin.

Miro a mí alrededor y veo dos siluetas besándose en el agua. Peeta y la chica "Oh Dios mío". Sus chillidos son molestos ecos en el aire. Puedo decir que es Peeta porque... bueno, cada vez que lo miraba esta noche, su imagen quedo grabada en mi cerebro.

Incluso en la oscuridad instintivamente sé que es él. No puedo creer que él pueda jugar con la chica "Oh Dios mío" sabiendo que es sólo una aventura de una noche. Me doy cuenta que estoy enfadada con Cato y transfiero mis emociones a Peeta, porque son muy similares.

Malos pensamientos se están ejecutando a través de mi mente, como robarle su esmoquin para que se quede sin ropa. No debo hacerlo.

Pero, de nuevo...

Sin realmente pensar en el miedo de perder mi valor, cojo la chaqueta del esmoquin de Peeta, la camisa, pantalones, calzoncillos y zapatos. Puedo coger la cartera de Peeta de su bolsillo y dejarla en la arena. No tiene sentido que piense que le he robado la cartera, después de todo. Lanzo la ropa detrás de una roca y regreso a la zona de recepción. Me gustaría poder ver su cara cuando tenga que buscar, todo desnudo, su ropa. La dejé donde pudiera encontrarla fácilmente... a la luz del día. Le va a resultar difícil con la luz de la luna.

¡Sí! Por primera vez en semanas, me siento poderosa.

―Kat ―dice Prim―. Mama´ y Papá te han estado buscando. Estamos a punto de marcharnos.

Mis padres se despiden de casi todo el mundo de la boda. Yo estoy detrás de ellos haciendo lo mismo, sin un indicio de que acabo de esconder la ropa de Peeta donde no pueda encontrarla.

― ¿Qué estabas haciendo en la playa? ―me pregunta Prim mientras me meto en el coche de mí padre.

―Pedir disculpas a Peeta ―miento. Obviamente, no le hice mucho daño a su región inferior si estaba jugando una hora más tarde. Mi padre sale del estacionamiento, por el camino sinuoso pasando por la casa donde se celebró la boda y luego a la pequeña calle que lleva a un hotel cercano donde los invitados, probablemente, se quedarán esta noche. Prim, sentado a mi lado, está ocupada jugando con algunas aplicaciones de su teléfono.

Mirando por la ventana, veo a Peeta desnudo sosteniendo su cartera sobre su entrepierna al intentar colarse en el hotel. Se para al pasar, probablemente con la esperanza de evitar ser visto.

Pero yo lo veo.

Y él me ve.

Con una sonrisa sincera que no se refleja en mi cara siempre, bajo mi ventana y le saludo sin que nadie se dé cuenta. En lugar de sentir vergüenza, deja caer la cartera, se tapa con una mano y me saluda con la otra.

Lo que significa que está completamente desnudo.

No mires, Katniss. Hagas lo que hagas, no le des la satisfacción de mirar hacia abajo.

Al final, Peeta Mellark saca lo mejor de mí. Yo no podía dejar de mirar. Su cuerpo es más delgado y más fibroso que el de Cato y verlo en toda su gloria sin duda muestra sus diferencias.

―Me alegro de que le pidieras disculpas a Peeta ―rompe mi madre el silencio cuando estamos casi en casa.

―Sí ―le digo.

Cualquier pequeño sentimiento de júbilo que podría haber tenido desaparece a medida que mi estómago se retuerce de nuevo. Y otra vez. Siento que voy a vomitar. Un vértigo se apodera de mí, cierro los ojos hasta que mi padre se detiene en nuestra casa.

Mi madre se da la vuelta y frunce el ceño antes de entrar en casa.

―No nos avergüences de esa manera otra vez. No eres basura, así que no actúes como tal.

Agarro la manilla y salgo del coche.

Un dolor agudo en un lado me hace hacer una mueca de dolor.

―Lo sé ―me el arreglo para decir entre dientes.

―Sabes actuar como una dama ―dice mama.

Solo necesito vomitar, entonces voy a estar bien. Prim ya ha entrado en casa. Yo no puedo hablar porque me temo que voy a echar todo el contenido de mi estómago aquí.

Mi madre suspira por la frustración.

―Mírame cuando te estoy hablando, señorita.

―Lo siento, mama´ ―me obligo a decir―. Simplemente estoy... no me siento bien.

Camino hacia arriba, pero me detengo cuando mi estómago se estremece y caigo redonda por el dolor. Respiro profundamente, al no ser capaz de soportarlo. Me siento como si algo me cortara desde el interior.

― ¿Estás bien? ―pregunta mi madre detrás de mí.

― ¿Qué pasa, Kat?

―No sé. ―La miro y sé que no puedo mentir más tiempo. Sobre todo cuando ciento un hilillo de humedad corriendo por la cara interna del muslo. Mi corazón se acelera y me siento débil.

Otro choque de dolor pasa por todo mi cuerpo.

Doblo las rodillas, y me acurruco en posición fetal en la parte superior de las escaleras, ya que duele mucho.

―Cinna ―grita mi madre.

Mi padre está de rodillas a mi lado en un instante.

―Katniss, ¿dónde te duele? ―pregunta al igual que lo haría un médico, pero con un toque de pánico detrás de sus palabras. Él es cirujano, pero apuesto a que no está preparado para esto.

No puedo retrasar por más tiempo la verdad.

No veo sus caras mientras lloro en un susurro

―Estoy embarazada... y creo que algo está realmente mal.

Ahora puedo ver que la sangre corre por mi pierna.

Mi madre jadea apoyándose en la barandilla.

Mi padre me mira con las cejas juntas por la confusión. Está completamente aturdido por un segundo, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, pero rápidamente sale del trance como si de repente la realidad hubiera vuelto.

―Está bien. Vamos al hospital ―dice, no en estado de pánico, sino como un médico con un propósito. Él me levanta y me lleva por las escaleras mientras que mi madre llama a nuestra vecina y le pide que venga a quedarse con Prim.

Mis padres me acomodan en el asiento delantero, mientras que el dolor aumenta con cada segundo que pasa. En el coche de camino al hospital, miro a mi padre. Nunca lo había visto tan preocupado o triste. Cuando empecé a salir con Cato casi a diario, me advirtió que me mantuviera alejada de él. Ese chico no te dará más que problemas, me había dicho un día que nos encontró en la piscina, en la parte trasera de las casa. No quiero que andes con él. Te meterá en problemas. Mi madre estuvo de acuerdo con él.

Pensé que estaban juzgando a Cato sólo porque vivía en el lado sur. Yo estaba equivocada. Miro a mi padre. Sujeta fuertemente el volante y está concentrado en la carretera.

―Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho ―le digo una y otra vez mientras el dolor es más agudo.

Él suspira profundamente.

―Lo sé.

― ¿Me odias? ―Aguanto la respiración, esperando la respuesta.

―Estoy decepcionado, Katniss ―dice, llamándome por mi nombre completo, nunca lo utiliza a menos que esté realmente molesto. Él no dice nada más que eso.

―No importa lo que pase, te queremos ―dice mi madre alentándome desde el asiento trasero―. ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Nosotros no toleramos...

―Portia, ahora no ―le dice mi padre.

Mi madre deja el interrogatorio, pero las preguntas permanecen en el aire entre nosotros. En el hospital, mi padre se asegura de que sea admitida de inmediato. Hacen todas las pruebas de sangre y la especialista, la doctora Helene, ordena un ultrasonido. Estoy tratando de contener mis lágrimas, pero no sirve de nada. Después de la ecografía, mi madre me coge la mano. Ella no dice mucho. Creo que está muy asustada y sorprendida para decir nada, por lo que mi padre y los otros médicos son los que hablan.

La Doctora ordena un segundo ultrasonido y me ponen suero, mi madre se sienta en un lado de la cama del hospital y mi padre se sienta en el otro. La doctora está de pie junto a ellos con mis resultados de las pruebas en la mano.

―Tienes un embarazo ectópico ―dice ella y luego explica por qué tienen que hacerme una cirugía de emergencia, ya que sospecha que mi trompa de Falopio ha comenzado a romperse. Mi madre tiene la mano sobre su boca mientras las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. Mi padre asiente con la cabeza rígida mientras escucha a la Dra. Helene.

―¿Qué va a sucederle a mi bebé? ―pregunto en estado de pánico.

La doctora me toca el hombro.

―No hay manera de salvar al bebé ―explica.

Me pongo a llorar de nuevo. Al segundo que me di cuenta de que estaba real y verdaderamente embarazada, esperaba que el embarazo no fuera real. ¿Hice con mis pensamientos negativos que mi cuerpo rechazara al bebé? Un profundo dolor y una montaña de culpa que yo sé que voy a llevar siempre, se establecen en mi estómago.

Otra ola de dolor me golpea y me retuerce el estómago. Mientras mis padres firman los papeles, la realidad de lo que está sucediendo me hace temblar.

― ¿Todavía podré ser capaz de tener hijos en el futuro? ―le digo a la doctora antes de salir de la sala de preparación para la cirugía.

Ella asiente.

―Una se dañó, pero la otra está sana. Podrás ser capaz de concebir sin demasiados problemas.

Entonces la vía está lista y están preparados para llevarme al quirófano. Miro a mis padres. Quiero decirles algo, pero sé que si lo hago, voy a estallar en sollozos.

Mi madre me sonríe de forma forzada. Está decepcionada conmigo. Yo no la culpo.

Mi padre me agarra la mano hasta que llegamos al quirófano.

―Vamos a estar aquí esperando hasta que salgas.

El quirófano es frío y huele a aire comprimido. Me están conectando a monitores y la doctora me dice que voy a sentir sueño, ya que va a poner algo en la vía. A medida que caigo en un profundo sueño, me comprometo a olvidarme de Cato y olvidarme de nuestro bebé que nunca tuvo una oportunidad.

Pero mi último pensamiento antes de caer en la inconciencia no es así ellos sino así Peeta Mellark que me recordó que yo sigo siendo vulnerable. Si estoy emocionalmente no disponible, entonces no tengo que preocuparme, siempre de ser herida. Cuando esta pesadilla termine, voy a ser una persona diferente.

… Katniss Everdeen ya no será vulnerable.


	5. Chapter 5

_Peeta_

Dos años y dos meses después…

Si me hubieras dicho hace dos semanas que estaría mudándome de vuelta a la Veta después de huir de este lugar cuando tenía once años, me habría reído. En todo este tiempo, regresé una vez, para la boda de mi hermano hace más de dos años.

Ahora tengo diecisiete y estoy de vuelta para siempre.

Estoy a punto de empezar mi último año. Conozco a cada profesor, cada estudiante y cada centímetro de la Preparatoria C en Colorado, a donde fui los últimos tres años de preparatoria. Si tuviera una opción, no habría regresado a Fairfield. Pero soy mexicano y mi cultura es de lealtad a mi familia.

El deber con la familia nos trajo de vuelta. Gale y Madge están viviendo aquí con mi pequeño sobrino, Darius. Los vimos anoche, tan pronto como llegamos. Madge está embarazada de nuevo, y mi 'Ma´ dice que no va a perder la oportunidad de ver a sus nietos crecer.

Estamos frente a la vieja casa que solíamos alquilar. Es una casa de dos habitaciones, más grande que una choza pero más pequeña que la mayoría de las casas en mi bloque. Está claro que los Profesionales no tienen tanta presencia en Fairfield ahora. La marca de pintura en spray en los edificios y señales ya no está y nadie ve a los autos conducir calle abajo como si pudieran ser miembros rivales de las pandillas a punto de pasar. Sin embargo, la presencia de un coche de policía aparcado en la calle me hace cuestionarme mis observaciones iniciales.

Sé por qué mi 'Ma´ quería regresar y vivir en esta ciudad, en nuestra vieja casa. No es sólo porque Fairfield está cerca de Evanston, donde viven Gale y Madge. Es por el pasado… los recuerdos de mi papá que ella está desesperada por resistir.

Miro mientras mi 'Ma´ pone la llave en la cerradura, luego abre la puerta. Envió un depósito y un cheque para el primer mes del alquiler mientras aún estábamos en Colorado, por miedo a que alguien más pudiera quedarse con ella. No le dije que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, que nadie estaría haciendo fila para alquilar el basurero que solíamos llamar casa.

Estaba equivocado.

Estamos en la pequeña sala, y hago una doble revisión. La desgastada alfombra vieja ha sido reemplazada por nuevos pisos de madera noble. Las paredes han sido pintadas recientemente de un brillante blanco. Apenas reconozco el lugar.

—¡Peeta, mira! —dice mi 'Ma´ cuando va a la cocina y desliza su mano sobre la nueva bancada de granito y los apliques de acero inoxidable. Me sonríe ampliamente, luego me abraza con fuerza por la emoción—. Es un nuevo comienzo para nosotros.

Un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta delantera hace eco a través de la casa. —Puede que sea Elena.

Dijo que iba a pasar después del trabajo —dice mi 'Ma´, apresurándose para abrir la puerta.

Estoy a punto de revisar el viejo dormitorio que solía compartir con Gale y Finnick cuando

escucho a mi 'Ma´ exclamar: —¿Puedo ayudarlo, oficial?

¿Oficial?

¿Los policías están aquí?

La única experiencia que he tenido con los policías de la Veta fue cuando mis hermanos se metieron en problemas o cuando nos interrogaron sobre actividad pandillera cuando yo era más joven. Cuando la mayor parte de tu familia ha sido integrante de una pandilla, la última cosa que quieres es que un oficial de policía toque tu puerta. Incluso cuando Gale está en la escuela de posgrado y Finnick está en el ejército, los viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper.

Camino hacia la sala y observo mientras un policía uniformado le sonríe ampliamente a mi 'Ma´. Él tiene cabello marrón oscuro en corte militar y está de pie con una de esas posturas de policía que significa que habla en serio. —Los vi llegar y quise presentarme —dice el tipo, luego ofrece la mano—. Soy Cesar Reyes, su casero y vecino de al lado. Mí 'Ma´ se estira para apretar su mano, luego la devuelve rápidamente mientras mira el arma ajustada en su pistolera. —Gracias por presentarse, Oficial —dice ella.

—Llámeme Cesar. —El policía mira abajo, dándose cuenta de dónde se concentra la mirada de ella—. No fue mi intención intimidarla, Sra. Mellark. Estaba a punto de ir a trabajar y no sabía la próxima vez que la encontraría en casa. —Sus ojos se posan en mí—. ¿Es ese su hijo?

Ella abre la puerta un poco más y retrocede, de modo que ahora se me puede ver totalmente.

—Oficial, este es Peeta, el más joven de mis hijos.

Cesar asiente en mi dirección. —Bienvenido al vecindario.

—Gracias —balbuceo, no muy emocionado por estar viviendo, de repente, al lado de un policía que resulta ser nuestro casero.

—Voy a hacer una barbacoa en mi casa el domingo en la noche. Ambos deberían aparecerse si tienen la oportunidad.

Ninguno de nosotros responde.

Él se encoge de hombros. —De acuerdo. Supongo que los veré por ahí. —Saca una tarjeta de su bolsillo delantero y se la da a mi 'Ma´—. Si necesita algo, no dude en llamar.

Camina hasta su auto y luego conduce alejándose.

—Qué bueno que esto se terminó —digo.

Mi 'Ma´ cierra la puerta lentamente y luego suspira mientras se recuesta contra ella.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunto.

—Estoy bien. Sólo… empecemos a desempacar.

El domingo, Gale llama para decir que me tiene una entrevista en el Capitolio Country Club , lo que es una caminata de veinte minutos desde nuestra casa. Necesito un trabajo para ayudar y le dije a Gale que estuviera pendiente si escuchaba de alguna oferta. Mi primo Haymitch tiene un taller, pero Gale ya trabaja allí unos cuantos días a la semana y desde que la economía se fue a la mierda, Haymitch no tiene suficiente trabajo para dos empleados extra. A las cuatro, me dirijo al club . Es un lugar enorme con un campo privado de golf de dieciocho hoyos y una sala comedor exclusiva, solamente para miembros del club.

El proceso de entrevista no toma mucho, esta señora, Sae , me llama a su oficina después de que llene una solicitud.

Pone su mano en su escritorio y me da un vistazo. —Veo que eres un estudiante de altas calificaciones y estás en los equipos de fútbol y natación de tu preparatoria. Dime, Peeta, ¿Por qué quieres un trabajo aquí?

—Acabo de mudarme y necesito ayudar a mi mama con las cuentas. Tengo que hacer las solicitudes a las universidades en unos cuantos meses y cuestan mucho dinero.

Ella deja el documento en su escritorio. —¿A qué Universidad quieres ir?

—La Universidad de Panem Tiene un programa de aeronáutica —le digo—. Después de terminar mi pregrado planeo acceder al programa de entrenamiento para astronautas de la NASA.

—Eres ambicioso.

—Sí, madam.

Ella le da una mirada a mi solicitud una vez más. —No tienes experiencia como camarero. En realidad necesito un camarero para el comedor.

—Puedo hacerlo —le digo—. No es un problema.

—Nuestros miembros esperan comida de primera categoría y el mejor servicio que pueda ofrecer. No tolero ninguna mala actitud, retrasos o empleados descuidados. Cuando los miembros entran al club, son tratados como la realeza por cada uno de los empleados de mi personal. Nuestros miembros pagan un montón enorme de dinero para ser parte de este club.

Son exigentes e igual lo soy yo.

—Puedo hacerlo.

La mujer duda unos cuantos segundos más antes de sonreírme. —Me gusta un hombre joven con ambiciones como las tuyas. Aunque no tienes experiencia, te daré una oportunidad.

Empezarás como mozo por un mes, luego seguirás como camarero si tienes lo que se necesita.

Puedes empezar el sábado.

—Gracias por la oportunidad, madam —le digo. No la decepcionaré.

—Bueno. Está listo entonces.

De vuelta a casa, encuentro al Oficial Cesar de pie frente a nuestro pórtico delantero, usando jeans y una camiseta. Tiene una Budweiser en su mano y está hablando con mi 'Ma´. No pensaría nada de eso, pero el tipo tiene una mala sonrisa en su cara y acaba de tocar su codo mientras ella ríe por algo que él dijo.

Oh, hombre.

Sé cómo actúa un hombre cuando está coqueteando con una chica, porque lo hago todo el tiempo. No hay duda en mi mente de que nuestro vecino/casero/policía está loco por mi 'Ma´.

¿Cómo demonios, voy a explicarle eso a mis hermanos?

_Katniss_

Ugh, no pude dormir anoche. Es el primer día de mi último año y estoy preparada. Estoy lista para graduarme, salir de aqui y empezar mi vida.

Me doy una ducha, me visto y luego me dirijo escaleras abajo para desayunar.

—Te ves bien —dice mama, echándole un vistazo a mis jeans y camisa de seda color turquesa que me compró cuando fue de compras al centro de Evanstons la semana pasada.

—Aquí, hice algunos huevos para ti y Prim.

Mi hermana entra caminando a la cocina, su cabello prácticamente cayendo en sus ojos mientras lee alguna revista de juegos. Es el primer día del primer año y está usando vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta que ha tenido mejores días. Pensarías que él al menos se vestiría para la ocasión, pero no.

—Prim, necesitas un corte de cabello —le digo.

—No, gracias —responde Prim ausentemente mientras lee un artículo sobre algún nuevo juego de combate saliendo al mercado con gráficos digitales. Sólo sé esto porque le doy un vistazo al título del artículo, que dice "Fuerzas de Combate I: ¡Fabulosos gráficos digitales!"

—Prim, te das cuenta que estás en preparatoria ahora, ¿cierto?

—¿Y qué?

—Deberías cuidar de tu apariencia.

Pone su revista de juegos en la mesa de la cocina. —Me puse una camiseta que no tiene agujeros. Eso debería contar para algo.

—¡Dice QUE LA FUERZA ESTÉ CONTIGO!

Él mira a su camisa. —Lo sé…. Genial, ¿huh?

Miro a mama en busca de apoyo.

—Cada uno tiene su propia definición de genial, Katniss —dice mama.

Prim le da un guiño exagerado. —¿Crees que es hora de decirle a Katniss la verdad, que seré una millonaria por mis propios esfuerzos para cuando tenga veinte y Katniss probablemente me estará pidiendo préstamos?

Mama pone un plato en frente de élla y empieza a apilar huevos y tostadas. Incluso sirve jugo de naranja en su vaso. —La verdad es que mejor pones tu trasero aquí y te comes el desayunoantes de que se haga tarde.

—Las habilidades sociales cuentan mucho, ¿sabes? —le digo a élla.

—Las habilidades sociales están sobrevaloradas —dice mi hermana antes de dar un gran mordisco de pan.

Mama palmea a Prim en el hombro. —Deja de fastidiar a tu hermana.

—Ella lo hace tan fácil —dice Prim, luego se recuesta en su silla—. Entonces, ¿Quién quiere nombrar a mi próxima Reina del Dragón en el juego que estoy a punto de codificar?

—¿Qué tal Katherin por tu hermana? —sugiere Mama

—Necesito un nombre más rudo que ese —le dice Prim—. Esta es una reina que puede usar una espada y usar cota de malla.

—¿Por qué no Bertha? —sugiero en broma. Odio cuando Prim empieza a hablar de personajes de caricatura como si fueran reales… lo odio más cuando me molesta y yo, de hecho, valido su obsesión.

—¿Reina Bertha? No, no funciona para mí.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que pensarás en algo. —mama saca sus llaves—. Oh, casi lo olvido.

Katniss, no puedes tomar tu auto hoy. Tu padre lo llevo a reparar esta mañana cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo aceite. ¿Por qué no vais caminando juntas a la escuela?

Empezad el año siendo activos en lugar de perezosos y mimados.

—Estoy orgulloso de mi pereza —dice Prim, entreteniéndose a sí mismo—. ¿Y qué está mal con ser mimada?

—Todo. —Ella se gira mientras estoy a punto de terminar el último mordisco de mi comida, y dice—: Os diré qué…. Os llevaré a ambos a la escuela porque tengo que ir a trabajar de todas maneras, pero podéis caminar o tomar el bus a casa. —Sonríe serenamente.

¿Tener a tu madre llevándote a la escuela, siendo de último año? —Si papá tomó mi auto, déjame tomar el suyo.

—Eso no va a suceder —dice—. A menos que tengas todo en nota alta, nunca vas a sostener las llaves de su Lexus. Es una meta por la cual trabajar.

Prim pone los ojos en blanco. —Mama, Katniss nunca ha tenido todas la notas altas.

—Sí, lo ha hecho —dice mama.

Prim se ríe. —No estoy hablando del jardín de infantes.

Pateo a mi hermana bajo la mesa. Sólo porque élla no lo intenta, no estudia duramente, y obtiene todo en nota alta, no significa que tenga que ser tan arrogante sobre eso.

—Tengo una cena con algunos clientes esta noche, así que no estaré en casa. Decoraré su casa usando antigüedades —dice mama, emocionadamente.

—Diviértete —le digo, sabiendo que lo hará. Mi mama es una diseñadora de interiores que ama convertir lugares aburridos en habitaciones con tema que ella llama "espectaculares éxitos eclécticos". Cada habitación en nuestra casa tiene un tema y ha sido convertida en un "espectacular éxito ecléctico" una y otra vez. Mi vida está inundada de habitaciones con tema.

En la escuela, Rue me está esperando al lado de nuestros casilleros. Al final del último año podemos elegir cualquier taquilla para el año siguiente, así que Rue y yo nos aseguramos que nuestros casilleros estuvieran justo uno al lado del otro. Eso fue antes de que ella empezara a salir con Tresh. Los dos han sido inseparables desde el último día de clases, cuando él se apareció en su casa con una docena de rosas y una canción que había escrito sobre ella.

No confío en Tresh. Sé que le gusta Rue, pero también sé que un montón de chicas le coquetean y él también lo hace. En un momento de debilidad masculina, puede romper el corazón confiado de Rue.

—Sólo por si querias saber —dice Rue, haciendo un gesto como si estuviera a punto de compartir malas noticias—. El casillero de Cato esta justo al frente del nuestro.

Una ola de ansiedad se apresura dentro de mí. —Por favor dime que estás mintiendo.

—Desearía estarlo.

Después de que terminamos, Cato entró verdaderamente con los Profesionales. Sé que ha estado vendiendo drogas y metiéndose mucho en peleas. Algo le pasó el año pasado al chico que guiaba el negocio y la presencia de los profecionales en el lado de la Veta se rompió. Escuché que Cato empezó a mezclarse con otras pandillas además de los profecionales . Se ha vuelto más molesto y rudo. Solía pensar que él tenía un exterior duro pero era dulce una vez que en verdad lo conocías. Cato es cualquier cosa menos dulce ahora.

Tresh está caminando por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a nosotros. Por supuesto que es detenido por prácticamente todos lo que gritan su nombre. Las chicas están enamoradas de él porque es ridículamente hermoso con cabello obscuro y el seño de niño malo pero el el rostro de modelo y un cuerpo bien formado. A los chicos les gusta porque es el mejor atleta. Como estudiante de Segundo año, logró entrar a los campeonatos estatales de tenis. Cuando se hirió el hombro antes del penúltimo año, decidió que no quería jugar tenis y en su lugar, se fue al equipo de fútbol. Lo votaron como el jugador del año el año pasado al final de la temporada, lo que no sorprendió a nadie.

Tresh está de pie al lado de Rue, pero ella se gira y pretende estar interesada en algo dentro de su casillero.

—No puedo creer que aun estés enfadada —dice Tresh.

Rue empuja libros en su casillero. —No estoy enfadada. Puedes ir a la Universidad a donde quieras, Tresh. No tienes que pedirme permiso para solicitarlas en el este. Él pone su mano en su pequeña espalda y se inclina hacia ella. —¿Por qué ni siquiera le das un vistazo a las escuelas en Ivy League?

—Porque no están en el Medio Oeste —le dice ella—. Quieres irte lejos de casa, bien. Yo no puedo.

Rue no lo está diciendo, pero está comprometida en quedarse cerca de Capitolio porque a su madre se le diagnosticó cáncer el año pasado. Ha pasado por la quimio y los doctores dicen que está disminuyendo, pero Rue no quiere estar lejos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, que si me voy a la escuela fuera del este se acaba lo nuestro? — pregunta Tresh.

—No lo sé.

Decido poner mis dos centavos en la discusión para una revisión de la realidad. —El porcentaje de parejas que siguen juntas después de la escuela es, como, menos del cinco por ciento, chicos.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza, Katniss —dice Tresh sarcásticamente.

—Sólo soy realista —le digo—. No hay necesidad de teneros viviendo en la Tierra de la Fantasía.

—Espero que nunca vayas a Disneylandia —me dice Tresh—. Probablemente le dirás a todos los niños que Mickey Mouse es sólo un tipo con disfraz.

—Probablemente —le digo.

Rue suspira. —Tresh, deja en paz a Katniss. Sólo me está protegiendo.

Tresh sacude su cabeza, frustrado. —Maldita sea, Rue. ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que no necesitas protegerte de mí?

—Katniss es mi mejor amiga.

—Y se supone que yo soy tu novio. —Tresh se aleja con una mirada amarga en su rostro.

Rue recuesta la cabeza contra el casillero. Sé que tiene miedo. Tenía miedo de perder a su madre, y ahora teme perder también a Tresh. Sé lo que se siente al tener miedo, que es precisamente por lo que digo las cosas como son. Sí, Tresh podría dejarla por otra chica. O ir a una universidad muy lejos y olvidarse de lo mucho que la quiere. O tal vez está mintiéndole sobre lo mucho que se preocupa por ella. Esa es la realidad. Tresh incluso podría pensar que está siendo sincero….pero, ¿cuánto durará?

—Él me odia —le digo.

—No, no es así. —Ella se gira hacia mí—. Simplemente piensa que eres demasiado cínica. Tan pronto como dice la palabra cínica, escucho una vieja voz familiar , haciendo eco a través del pasillo. Cato. El sólo escuchar el profundo sonido sordo de su voz solía hacerme sonreír de oreja a oreja. Ahora, su voz es como uñas sobre una pizarra.

Miró hacia Rue. Ella me toca el antebrazo simpáticamente.

—Ignóralo —me aconseja.

Por supuesto que lo ignoraré, justo como lo he hecho los últimos dos años. Él ha cambiado mucho, y también yo. Pretendo rascarme la barbilla con mi hombro mientras doy un vistazo a través del pasillo, hacia su casillero. Cato está hablando con un tipo que me parece familiar…

Espera.

Un. Segundo…

No, no puede ser.

Es Peeta Mellark, el chico cuya ropa escondí cuando su hermano se casó hace años. La última vez que lo vi, estaba desnudo. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, apuesto que no me recuerda. Yo lo recuerdo, sin embargo. Es el chico que me recordó que era vulnerable. La noche que lo conocí, me volví cínica. Echo un vistazo de nuevo.

Oh, no.

Está mirando directamente hacia mí.


	6. Chapter 6

Peeta

Ojos exóticos de verdad exóticos quien tiene los ojos color plata. Cabello castaño ondulado y al parecer le creció durante un tiempo lo recuerdo más corto ahora lo tiene en la cintura. Una actitud de un kilómetro de largo. Mayor, pero todavía tiene esa única aura de "ángel con filo" a su alrededor.

Conocería a esa chica en cualquier lugar. Podría elegir entre una multitud de miles de chicas. Ella negó su sangre de ser de los distritos, bailaba como un robot, y me despreció, todo en la misma noche.

―Esa es Katniss Everdeen, ¿Verdad? ―le pregunto a Cato, un amigo mío de la escuela. Es un poco extraño, es como si nunca me hubiera ido. Nunca me di cuenta de lo profundo que mis raíces están en esta ciudad, a pesar de que me he ido del Capitolio hace casi seis años. Llegué temprano a la escuela esta mañana y recogí mi horario de la oficina. Tan pronto como me dirijo a mi casillero, soy reconocido por un grupo de viejos amigos con los que solía pasar el tiempo.

Cato mira a la chica, luego asiente con la cabeza.

― ¿Cómo conoces a Kat?

―Tuve un encuentro con ella hace un par de años en la boda de mi hermano. ―No hay necesidad de entrar en detalles sobre cómo escondió mi ropa y me dejó a mi suerte con una muchacha demasiado agresiva con la que había estado divirtiéndome piel con piel.

― ¿Cuál es su historia? ―le pregunto.

―Su historia es que es extremadamente rica y tiene un cuerpo hecho para jodérsela ―dice Cato―. Ella es una puta. Mantén el culo muy lejos de esa chica si quieres mantener la cordura.

Miro en su dirección y nuestros ojos se encuentran. ¿Ella me recuerda?

Mientras Cato conversa con un par de chicos, yo mantengo mis ojos en Katniss. Rápidamente desvía la mirada, dice algo en privado a la chica bajita y morena de pie junto a ella, entonces sacude el pelo hacia atrás y se aleja por el pasillo sin mirar atrás.

Vuelo en mis dos primeras clases, es genial ver a viejos amigos que pensé que nunca volvería a ver. No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Cato está colgado con los grandes fuera de la escuela. Nadie tiene que hablar de su afiliación a una pandilla, es evidente. La mayoría de las familias que vivían en mí vecindad estaban conectadas. Algunos todavía lo están.

El lado de la Veta puede que ya no esté lleno de miembros activos de pandillas, pero seguimos siendo los niños pobres en la escuela. Las escuelas primarias y secundarias no estaban integradas, pero la escuela secundaria se fusionó todas las escuelas de ambos lados de Capitolio en un crisol multicultural.

La primera vez que me doy cuenta de cuán diferentes son las cosas aquí es cuando tenemos que cambiar la clase de gimnasia.

―Estás sentado en mi lugar, ―un tipo fornido negro me dice cuando me siento en un banco en el vestuario después de haberme sido entregado el uniforme del gimnasio―. Muévete. ―No puedo evitar la risa que se escapa de mi boca.

― ¿perdón?

―Ya me has oído. Ahora ve a sentar tu culo sucio en otro lugar.

A diferencia de mis hermanos, no me gusta pelear y no quiero comenzar ahora.

Casualmente me quito los zapatos y recuerdo que por este chico no vale la pena ser expulsado de la escuela. Sin embargo, no voy a dejar que me intimiden.

―Siento darte la noticia―le digo―. Pero no me voy a mover. Es el primer día de clases. No tienes un "puesto" todavía.

Otros chicos comienzan a amontonarse en el vestuario. El golpea su mano dura en el armario de la derecha encima de mi cabeza, haciendo que todo el mundo nos mire.

―Te lo advierto ―gruñe entre dientes, entonces golpea mis zapatos por la habitación.

Volteo mis ojos. Él quiere que yo tire el primer golpe, y así ser el que se mete en problemas. Él no tiene idea de que tengo la paciencia de un santo. Al menos eso es lo que dice Finnick, a pesar de que no es mucho decir, teniendo en cuenta que su mecha es casi tan corta como una pestaña.

Tom, un chico que vivía al otro lado de mi calle antes de mudarnos, se mueve a la parte trasera de los vestuarios.

―Ah, déjalo y muévete ―me dice.

En otras palabras, evita el conflicto.

―Escucha a tu amigo ―dice el, entonces coge mi camiseta e intenta alejarme de su hermoso lugar.

No está ocurriendo.

Me empujó hacia atrás. No lo esperaba, porque su cuerpo choca contra las taquillas duro. Pierde el equilibrio y cae de culo con un ruido sordo.

―Voy a patear tú jodido trasero ―grita. Está a punto de cargar con todo su peso contra mí cuando uno de sus amigos se interpone entre nosotros.

―Marvel, cálmate. En serio, hombre, no vale la pena ser expulsado del equipo. Marvel me mira hacia abajo antes de dar la espalda y caminar a otra fila de armarios con sus amigos detrás de él. Me siento y respiro hondo. No estoy en casa más, eso es absolutamente seguro.

Todos los que tienen almuerzo de cuarto período renegaron de la cafetería y en su lugar optan por comer fuera. El patio está lleno de estudiantes. Los dela Veta se sientan bajo los árboles, mientras que los del norte acuden a las mesas de picnic, como si estuvieran hechas personalmente para ellos. Me doy cuenta de que Katniss está sentada con un grupo de deportistas, todos compitiendo por su atención. Ella les sonríe y se ríe de sus chistes, pero me doy cuenta de que está siendo falsa. Ninguno de ellos mantiene su atención por mucho tiempo.

Me siento al lado de mis viejos amigos debajo de un gran arce.

―Entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo, Mellark? ―Tom pregunta mientras mete la mano en una bolsa de papel y saca su almuerzo―. Además de dejar a Marvel meando en el vestidor.

Me encojo de hombros.

―He vivido en el 12 por un tiempo. Luego me trasladé al 4

― ¿Qué te hizo volver a esta mierda? ―pregunta Cato. Se sienta frente a mí y alcanzo a echar una ojeada a una navaja asomando de su calcetín.

―La familia me trajo de vuelta ―les digo.

―Hablando de la familia ―dice Cato―. Tu hermano Gale solía ser uno de los Profesionales, ¿no?

Asiento con la cabeza.

Yo sería un idiota si no hubiera pensado que ese tema llegaría tarde o temprano. Mi hermano era un miembro activo de los Profesionales, hasta que Corneniouls Snow lo traicionó.

―Seneca fue arrestado hace un tiempo. La mayoría de los chicos fue enviado a la una arena para su reformación ―explica

―Sí, lo he oído.-

Seneca solía ser el segundo al mando. Una vez que Seneca cayó, el resto de los profesionales se hundió con él.

Mi primo Haymitch se hundía, pero Gale le ayudó a conseguir un buen abogado que hizo anular los cargos en su contra.

― ¿Crees que Gale tuvo algo que ver con la redada?

¿Gale, responsable de que pillaran a los Profesionales? No lo creo.

―Mi hermano no es un agente antidroga ―le digo. El orgullo Mellark es muy fuerte, y haré cualquier cosa para proteger a mis hermanos y a mi apellido del Departamento Correccional.

― ¿Comprendes?

Cato asiente con la cabeza.

―No tengo ningún problema con él. Todo está bien, hombre.

Clove, la chica de la que todos los chicos estaban enamorados en segundo grado, se sienta con nosotros. Un grupo de chicas siguen su ejemplo. Clove siempre fue la líder de las chicas… lo que hiciera, las otras chicas la seguían. Tiene un cutis perfecto, piernas largas, labios gruesos, y un brillo en sus ojos que revela un espíritu crudo y despiadado.

―Bien, bien. Supongo que los rumores son ciertos ―me dice―. Peeta Mellark definitivamente ha crecido.

Cato se ríe.

―Creo que tienes un club de fans, Peeta.

―Debes venir con todos nosotros el sábado por la noche ―dice Clove.

―Tengo que trabajar ―le digo.

―Eso es una mierda. ¿Qué tal si…?

Una voz a todo volumen que suena por los altavoces dispersos en todo el patio la cortan.

―Peeta Mellark, por favor preséntese a la oficina del director de inmediato. Peeta Mellark, preséntese a la oficina del director de inmediato ―la voz se repite de nuevo por si acaso, como si por alguna razón milagrosa no hubiera escuchado la primera vez.

Cato deja escapar un silbido.

― ¿En problemas con la ley en el primer día de clases, Mellark? ―pregunta, divertido―.

Probablemente lo han alertado de que éramos amigos en la escuela primaria. Compartiendo problemas, ¿no?

―Claro que sí. ―Cato y yo habíamos estado en la misma aula y se sentaba a mi lado para prácticamente todas las clases. Siempre he sacado buenas notas, pero Cato podría convencerme para ser su socio en el crimen.

― ¿Recibiste llamadas también? ―le pregunto.

―La primera cosa esta mañana. Heavensbeen es un culo duro y tratará de asustarte para que juegues con sus reglas. Va a tratar de hacerte hablar, pero mantén la boca cerrada. Eso lo enfadará totalmente. Es hilarante ver su cara ponerse toda roja.

―Apuesto a que tiene que ver con esa pelea con Marvel en el vestuario. ―Se mete Tom en la conversación.

―Buena suerte ―dice Clove.

―Gracias ―le digo, con la esperanza de que no la necesite.

Me encuentro frente a la oficina unos minutos después. Una anciana detrás del mostrador se ve agotada mientras los estudiantes se colocan alrededor con impaciencia para solicitar cambios de horario de clases o inscribirse en citas con el consejero.

Me imagino que voy a esperar en línea en vez de anunciar mi llegada. No tengo ganas de enfrentarme a Heavensbeen. Cato no es el único que lo declaró un culo duro. Mis hermanos me advirtieron de que el viejo director no tomaba ningún preso.

La puerta de la oficina de Heavensbeen se abre y un hombre alto que lleva traje y corbata aparece.

―Mellark ―grita por encima del ruido. Observa la sala hasta que sus ojos se estancan en los míos. No se ve encantado de verme―. A mi oficina ―ordena. Me abro camino, zigzagueando entre la multitud.

Heavensbeen está sosteniendo una carpeta de manila con mi nombre escrito en él mientras se sienta en el borde de su escritorio.

―Ven, Peeta. Siéntate.

Me siento en una de las sillas de sus invitados y miro alrededor del cuarto. Recuerdos de Panem High School están dispersos en las paredes, así como imágenes de Heavensbeen con antiguos alumnos. Un jugador de tenis, un mariscal de la NFL, y un presentador de noticias son algunas de las fotos de alumnos publicadas. Impresionante.

No sé si en diez años voy a estar en una imagen con Heavensbeen exhibiéndome de forma permanente en su oficina.

Pero no en este momento. Ahora Heavensbeen me está mirando con una mezcla de disgusto y enfado.

―La última vez que un Mellark llamó a mi oficina, era tu hermano Gale. Él era un imán para los problemas. ―Golpea mi archivo sobre la mesa―. Supuse que serías diferente, Peeta. Fuiste un estudiante recto en Flatiron High. Esa escuela está catalogada como la segunda mejor escuela secundaria para los académicos. Estabas en la sociedad de honor, activo en el consejo estudiantil, jugabas al fútbol, y eras co-capitán del equipo de natación.

Asiento con la cabeza.

―Sí, señor.

Se inclina hacia adelante.

―Entonces, ¿por qué demonios te metes en peleas en el vestuario?

Me encojo de hombros.

―No sé.

Heavensbeen deja escapar un profundo suspiro.

―Si me dieran un dólar cada vez que oigo decir a un estudiante "no sé" sería millonario. No, multimillonario. Tengo una política de tolerancia cero. Cualquiera que sea el altercado ocurrido entre tú y Marvel en el vestuario se ha convertido en mi problema. ¿Quieres saber lo que hago con mis problemas?

Yo no contesto.

Se inclina hacia adelante de nuevo y habla en voz baja, lenta, destinada a capturar mi atención.

―Mis problemas consiguen una detención. Después de eso viene la suspensión. Tres suspensiones y estás expulsado.

Cuando toma una hoja de color azul de su escritorio y me la da, trago duro. Mi primera detención. No voy, no importa cómo, a conseguir dos suspensiones. Incluso si eso significa ser llamado idiota durante los próximos nueve meses.

― ¿Esto va a mi archivo permanente? ―pregunto, mirando hacia abajo a la ofensiva hoja azul.

―Me temo que sí.

Mierda. Brevemente tengo una visión de irrumpir en la oficina de la escuela en medio de la noche y hacer desaparecer la detención. En las películas la gente entra en las oficinas y roba archivos todo el tiempo. Definitivamente sería un subidón de adrenalina, sobre todo si yo fuera capaz de lograrlo.

―Ahora, salgamos de aquí ―dice Heavensbeen―. No quiero ver tu cara en mi despacho a menos que sea para decirme que estás en el cuadro de honor. Mantén tu cabeza en los libros, y nos llevaremos muy bien.

― ¿Es todo? ―le pregunto.

―No. ―Él sonríe y abre los brazos a lo ancho―. Bienvenido a Panem High.

Katniss

Peeta estaba hablando con Cato y Clove cuando lo llamaron a la oficina del Dr. Heavensbeen. Camino con confianza fuera del patio, y me encuentro teniendo dificultades para apartar los ojos de él hasta que se perdió de vista.

Espero que no se acuerde de mí, aunque tengo la extraña sensación en la boca del estómago de que no olvidó nuestro encuentro en la boda de su hermano. ¿Cómo podría? La última imagen que tengo es de él saludándome… desnudo. Lucía ridículamente caliente en ese momento, y todavía tenía ese agrandamiento.

Solo por la manera en que camina puedo decir que él sabe que es uno de los chicos con "el factor". En el pasillo, las chicas lo miran. El asiente y sonríe a cada chica que lo mira. Cato coquetea con todas las chicas a su alrededor como si fueran un equipo. La siguiente vez que lo veo, es en la última clase del día. Química con la Sra. Effie. Peeta se ve divertido cuando entra al salón y me encuentra sentada en la última fila con Kendall y Derek. Cuando la profesora embarazada anuncia que asignará compañeros y que serán en orden alfabético, mi corazón empieza a correr. Mi apellido empieza con E y el de Peeta con M. Me aterra que podamos ser asignados como compañeros, hasta que la Srta. Effie dice:

―Clove Castillo, estas emparejada con Katniss Everdeen.

Oh, no. Clove y yo solo tenemos una cosa en común: nuestros padres nacieron en el distrito 12.

Eso es todo.

Clove Castillo me odió cuando Cato y yo salíamos, como si le hubiera robado algo de su propiedad. Las pocas veces que Cato y yo íbamos con sus amigos, ella me miraba fijamente y se aseguraba de que a ninguna de las otras chicas del lado sur le gustara. Yo era una paria en su grupo, pero siempre y cuando tuviera a Cato a mi lado no me importaba. Pero incluso aunque Cato y yo ya no estamos juntos, Clove sigue odiándome.

―Eww. ¿Cómo es que quedé con la señorita en llamas?

―No hay nada de llamas en mí, Clove. Si tienes un problema conmigo ve a decírselo a la Sra. Effie.

Clove sacude su mano en el aire.

―Sra. Effie. Katniss y yo no podemos ser pareja

Effie se detiene y mira a Clove.

―Sí, si puedes, y sí, lo harás. Créame, Srta. Castillo, tengo quejas todos los años y ni una vez he cambiado parejas.

―Pero…

―Cállate, o te pondré una detención.

Clove se calla, pero se mofa de mí mientras la Sra. Effie continua con el resto de la lista. Peeta es asignado a la mesa frente a la nuestra. Derek es su compañero. Trato de no establecer contacto visual, pero me encuentro levantando la vista. Nuestros ojos se encuentran por un segundo antes de que la Sra. Effie golpee la mesa de laboratorio de Peeta.

―Veo que soy bendecida con otro Mellark en mi clase ―dice la profesora―. Tu hermano Gale fue uno de mis alumnos más… difíciles. Supongo que debería decirte lo mismo que a tu hermano, Sr Mellark. No se charla a no ser que sea tiempo de laboratorio e incluso entonces no es para charlar o cotillear. Es para trabajar. ¿Entendido?

―Entendido ―dice Peeta dándole un engreído pulgar hacia arriba.

―Esperemos que seas mejor que tu hermano siguiendo órdenes. Ah, y eso me recuerda… ―se dirige al resto de la clase―. Tengo una política de tolerancia cero. No se permiten teléfonos móviles, ni si quiera si es una emergencia de sus padres, sus amigos, su novio o novia, su perro, o incluso Dios. Pueden llamar a la oficina si es tan importante. Además, no ropa de pandillas ―dice, mirando directamente a Peeta y luego al resto de la clase―, y no amenazas contra cualquier estudiante o estarán fuera de mi clase permanentemente. Tengo detenciones prontas para cualquiera que no siga mis reglas. Ahora, tómense cinco minutos y preséntense a sus compañeros. Cuéntenles cosas interesantes sobre ustedes mismos, incluyendo sus hobbies o lo que hicieron durante el verano. Después presentaran a su compañero al resto de la clase.

―No puedo creer que tenga que trabajar contigo ―murmura Clove.

―El sentimiento es mutuo ―le susurro.

Clove toma su cuaderno y lo coloca en la primera página. ―Hablemos, así puedo escribir algo y no me echan de clase. Sé que eres una perra rica, que Cato rompió contigo. ¿Algo más que deberías compartir con la clase?

Sólo decirle a la clase que ayudo a perros con discapacidad para que sean adoptados. En serio, eso es asqueroso, dice Clove con una mueca. Dile a la clase que tengo cien mil visitas en el video que hice y subí a YouTube.

¿Haciendo qué? , Pregunto, pensando si hizo un striptease. O tal vez fue un vídeo instructivo sobre cómo dar correctamente un golpe ―bong―. Estoy segura de que el nombre de Clove no estaba en la petición libre de drogas de algunos estudiantes de primer curso en todo el año pasado para su proyecto de servicio comunitario.

Yo canto y bailo… mejor que tú, estoy segura.

Yo escribo esa información para compartir con la clase cuando sea mi turno. Lo que no sabe es que bailar mejor que yo no es difícil. Peeta comienza y le cuenta a Derek sobre cómo se trasladó aquí desde el distrito 4, pero que vivía en el Capitolio, cuando era más niño.

Después de las presentaciones no queda tiempo, por lo que la señorita Effie nos lleva en un recorrido por el laboratorio. Nos informa que se ha modernizado durante el verano, y explica por qué hay una ducha instalada en el fondo de la sala.

―El año pasado tuvimos un incidente… con algunos de mis estudiantes que no hicieron caso a mis instrucciones. Digamos que el consejo escolar decidió que con la instalación de un área de productos químicos peligrosos, el lavado puede ser necesario. Tal vez ninguno de ustedes necesite de esta ducha, pero si por alguna razón alguno se rocía un producto químico sobre la piel y está teniendo una reacción, lávelo inmediatamente. No es necesario levantar la mano y pedir permiso.

Apenas estamos frente a la ducha, mi celular empieza a vibrar. Mierda. Está en mi bolsillo trasero. Al final se me olvidó apagarlo. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, suena tan fuerte que ahora todo el mundo me está mirando. Lo ignoro, con la esperanza de que la señorita Effie no se dé cuenta que es mío y rezando para que se transfiera al correo de voz.

―Es mejor desactivarlo ―murmura Kendall en mi oído―. Se rumorea que Effie tiene una colección de teléfonos móviles por valor de miles.

Demasiado tarde.

― ¿Srta. Everdeen?

Mantengo los ojos cerrados por un momento, deseando tener poderes mágicos y me trasladen a otro salón de clases. ― ¿Sí? ―le respondo humildemente.

La señorita Effie está de pie delante de mí ahora. ―Venga hacia aquí.

No me atrevo.

―Tome el teléfono de su bolsillo y responda ―ordena de nuevo―. Antes de seguir la clase, por favor.

Lo saco de mi bolsillo y pulso el botón de respuesta, cuando, para mi horror total, la señora Effie con un movimiento toma el teléfono. Lo pone en su oído. ―Hola, este es el teléfono de Katniss ―dice en el receptor como si fuera mi secretaria personal.

Cubre la boquilla y susurra en voz alta para que todos puedan oír. ―Es Dara del Salón de Cinna confirmando la cita para el rebaje para el bikini y la depilación de cejas. ―Pausa―. Soy la señorita Effie, profesora de química de Katniss. ―Pausa―. Dara dice que se está retrasando, así que está llamando para ver si puedes llegar a las seis en lugar de hoy a las cuatro.

Siento mi cara al rojo vivo, comentarios y risas resuenan en la sala. ―Está bien ―le digo con voz débil.

La señorita Effie pone el teléfono a su oído y le dice: ―Dara, a las seis será perfecto. Bueno. Sí, sin duda le haré saber. Que usted también tenga un día fabuloso, adiós. Apaga el teléfono y luego se acerca a su mesa y lo coloca dentro de uno de los cajones.

Effie deja escapar un fuerte y exagerado suspiro. ―Supongo que ya que es el primer día de clases seré agradable y le daré una opción. Me quedo con su teléfono o puede pasar a detención hoy después de clases.

¿Esa es su idea de ser amable? ¿Qué se siente cuando es mala? Me he pasado tres años en esta escuela sin conseguir siquiera una nota de detención azul. ―Realmente pensé que estaba apagado ―le digo con la esperanza de que muestre un poco de compasión.

Me señala con expresión impasible. ― ¿Crees que me importa? Tolerancia cero. Deberías haberlo apagado antes de venir a clase. O, mejor aún, dejarlo en tu casillero. O en casa. La política de la escuela es mantener los teléfonos completamente apagados durante la clase, Srta. Everdeen. No vibrando y no cambiado al modo silencioso. Eres una persona mayor. Has tenido tres años para memorizar el manual de Panem High School.

¿Memorizar el manual? Por su tono, en verdad parece que ella espera de nosotros que memoricemos el manual de la escuela. ―Me voy a detención ―le digo.

Mientras todos los demás salen de clase, espero a que la señorita Effie llene la hoja de detención. Ella me la da, junto con mi teléfono. ―Que no vuelva a suceder ―dice―. O no nos vamos a llevar bien. No le digo que no me siento particularmente optimista acerca de que nos llevemos bien.

―Amar es duro ―dice ella después al salir de su salón de clases.

Yo lo llamaría otra cosa, pero no tengo el hábito de contestar a los profesores, por lo que mantengo la boca cerrada y la cabeza en mi casillero. Rue está de pie delante de él, esperándome. Me quita la hoja de detención de mi mano y mira fijamente a las palabras ofensivas escritas de puño y letra de la señorita Effie.

―Realmente no puedo creer que esta mujer te diera una detención el primer día de clases.

Effie es salvaje. ¿Quieres que te espere?

―No, pero gracias. ―Mi hermana está con nosotras, lo que me recuerda que se supone que tenemos que irnos juntos a casa―. Recibí una detención, por lo que no puedo irme contigo―le digo.

― ¿Tienes una detención en el primer día de clases? ―pregunta, totalmente sorprendido―. Yo no creía que fuera posible.

―Eso pasa cuando tienes a la señorita Effie como maestra ―le digo.

―Yo te llevaré a casa ―dice Rué a Prim―. Pero no puedes hablar de la muerte del dragón como si fuera un deporte verdadero. Prim está de acuerdo, aunque estoy segura de que está triste porque no puede hablar de la muerte del dragón. Lo siento por mi hermana, no tiene muchos amigos que compartan su amor por el juego. Cuando está en línea es muy popular, pero la gente con la que juega es anónima… no son amigos de verdad.

Después de salir, me resigno al hecho de que no puedo evitar lo inevitable. Me dirijo a la cafetería, que sirve también como la sala de detención después de clases. Estoy bastante segura de que seré la única en ese lugar.

Pero a medida que entro a la cafetería y entregó una hoja de registro al Sr. Harris, el profesor de gimnasia, veo que no estoy sola.

Marvel, que lleva su chaqueta deportiva a pesar de que afuera está demasiado caluroso como para ponerse más que una camiseta, está sentado en la parte trasera con la cabeza apoyada en la parte superior de la mesa. Ya sea que está durmiendo o haciendo como que no le importa estar atrapado en esta sala más que para hacer la tarea en silencio y durante una hora.

Hay otra persona en detención conmigo: Peeta Mellark.

Me siento en la mesa vacía de detrás de él, preguntándome todo el tiempo cómo se las arregló para meterse en problemas. Miro de nuevo a Marvel, y no parece ya tan imposible. Marvel no es precisamente conocido por ser el mejor niño en la escuela. Debe de haber provocado a Peeta. Y Peeta debe de haber peleado.

Las peleas no son permitidas en la escuela sin tener consecuencias. Tampoco lo son las llamadas de teléfono móvil durante la clase. Me siento durante una media hora, intento estudiar, ya que algunos profesores no creen que el primer día de clases no esté destinado a ser un día perdido. Me obligo a mirar hacia mi libro de matemáticas, pero no me puedo concentrar, estoy totalmente perdida. Se debe a que Peeta está aquí. Soy muy consciente de que su presencia en la sala es una distracción.

―Hey, Katniss ―susurra Peeta.

Levanto la vista y me doy cuenta de que el Sr. Harris ha salido de la habitación.

― ¿Qué?

Peeta se desliza desde el banquito de cafetería y atraviesa hasta mí. ―Nosotros no pudimos tener la oportunidad de hablar en clase de Effie.

¿Me recuerdas? ―Pregunta.

Sacudo la cabeza. ―No ―me acuesto.

Se lleva la mano al pecho. ―Peeta Mellark. Te conocí en la boda de mi hermano.

Como si alguna vez me fuera a olvidar. Ojala no me acordara de Peeta Mellark y de su molesta y arrogante sonrisa. O el hecho de que se fue a nadar con una chica que conoció después de coquetear conmigo.

Él me mira con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, evaluando mi respuesta. Yo intento mirar hacia otro lado. Vuelvo a mirarlo. Tiene una ceja arqueada interrogante. No sirve de nada, porque él sabrá la verdad, tarde o temprano. No puedo seguir con la farsa más.

Me encojo de hombros. ―De acuerdo, me acuerdo de ti. ¿Feliz ahora?

Él tiene una pose casual y un pie en el banco, y me imagino que es un modelo en una sesión de fotos. ― ¿Todavía estás enfadada porque no volví esa noche? No tenías que robar mi ropa para echar un vistazo a la mercancía, ya sabes.

―No te robé la ropa. Sólo la oculté. Y no recuerdo haber visto tu… ―Yo hago un gesto hacia el área de su entrepierna―. No es memorable, por supuesto.

Pero lo era. He reproducido la imagen de él, en toda su gloria, sin verlo inseguro o avergonzado de su desnudez, en muchas ocasiones. Me odio a mí misma por recordar todo lo ocurrido esa noche en detalle.

Él comienza a esbozar una sonrisa en sus labios, porque lo sabe. Él sabe que yo recuerdo ese momento tan claramente como él lo hace.

Peeta salta de nuevo a su asiento original, el señor Harris vuelve a entrar en la sala.

―Por cierto ―susurra Peeta para mí―, escribiste mal los resultados de los ejercicios número tres y siete.

Miro mi tarea de matemáticas. ― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Golpea su cabeza con el dedo índice. ―Yo soy una especie de genio de las matemáticas. En ambas preguntas se te olvidó que la izquierda exige la regla que representa en función de X.

Miro mi trabajo. Tras un minuto de volver sobre mis pasos, me doy cuenta de que tiene razón. Levanto la vista hacia él en estado de shock, pero está de espaldas a mí otra vez y el Sr. Harris está explorando la sala para asegurarse de que estamos tranquilos.

Después de una hora, el señor Harris anuncia que hemos completado nuestra detención y somos libres de marcharnos. Marvel es el primero en salir. Él mira a Peeta mientras se le adelanta. Peeta pretende no darse cuenta o que no le importa.

Salgo de la sala. Peeta camina a mi lado. ―Parece que necesitas un tutor de matemáticas. ―Yo no ando con chicos del lado de la Veta ―le digo, sin detenerme mientras abro la puerta de entrada a la escuela y camino hacia fuera al calor abrasador del verano―. Ni tengo citas con ellos.

― ¿No sales con los del lado de la Veta? ―pregunta, riendo entre dientes.

―Ya no, no lo hago.

―No quiero salir contigo ahora, Katniss. ―Él esboza una sonrisa matadora que probablemente practica frente a un espejo hasta que es perfecta―. Pero, supongo que no me importaría salir contigo. Así que cuando tengas ganas, házmelo saber.


End file.
